INCEST
by Felix D. Bender
Summary: Menceritakan kilas balik sebelum perceraian Minato dan Kushina. Kekhawatiran Minato menjadi kenyataan. Dan lagi, Kushina terjebak dalam labirin kesalahpahaman. Action./ AU, Shonen-ai, OOC, no EYD & grammar. . . CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!/ Edited Chap 1, 2, 3, 4!
1. Chapter 1: MOS

Setelah sekian lama aku mencari wangsit(?) akhirnya mendapat petunjuk. Aku membuat fict baru yang terinspirasi dari fict-nya Mechakuca Aoi no neko. Gak salah nulis kn? (takut dibantai Mechan). Sama fic-nya KP-senpai, terutama adegan Kushina ngelmpar Kyuubi N terjadilah adegan ciuman KyuuNaru. Wkwkwkkwkkk (ketawa-ketawa GJ).

Status aku semi-Hiatus. Jadi jangan harap ya kalo fict ini bakalan cepet di-UPDATE #dirajam readers.

Buat Mechan, update donk fict kamu yang berjudul NamikazeUzumaki…. Lupa aku judulnya #dibunuh Mechan.

O iya, sorry ya lupa di fave fictnya, ntar akkkuuu usahain deh buat nge_-fave_ #JeDUAKK

Daripada makin gak jelas aja kayak Authornya, kita mulai saja fict yang GaJe ini.

* * *

**INCEST**

By **Naruto Uzuso**

The real story by **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated: T

**Pair**: KyuuNaru slight SasuNaru KyuuGaa.

**Warnings**: AU, maybe OOC, Typo(s) & misstypo(s), GaJe/GeJe, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Rated yang bisa berubah tergantung _mood_ Author.

**A/N**: Cerita ini _ending_nya bakalan lama (+UPDATE-nya pun lama. XDD) #dirajamReaders

**Keterangan:** Kyuubi di fic ini ciri-ciri fisiknya sama kayak di fic-nya KP-senpai.

Kyuubi: 18 tahun

Naruto: 15 tahun (Kelas X)

Gaara: 16 tahun(Kelas XI)

Sasuke: 16 tahun(Kelas XI)

Itachi: 19 tahun

Kushina: 38 tahun

Minato: 39 tahun

Fugaku: 40 tahun

Kushina: 39 tahun

Tsunade: 56 tahun

* * *

**Chapter 1: New School**

* * *

Tahun ini Naruto bakalan masuk SMA. Setelah berjuang menghadapi UAN, Naruto dkk dinyatakan lulus. Gak hanya itu Kyuubi pun bakalan masuk ke bangku kuliah.

Tapi tetep kebahagian mereka tidak lengkap coz bonyok mereka pada sibuk. Kushina, sibuk mecahin kasus dengan mafia internasional. Bokap mereka sibuk banget syuting dan syuting.

_Poor_ Kyuubi N Naru.

Untung aja ada Gaara, temen waktu kecil Naru. Naruto nganggep Gaara kayak kakak sendiri. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuubi yang nganggep Gaara pembokat, kalo gak mau disebut babu (perasaan sama aja ya).

. . .

"Naru_-chan_, bangun!" seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sedang menggoyangkan kedua bahu Naruto.

"Nghh…" _of course_. Si empunya, menggeliat gak nyaman. Masih pagi tau'!

Pagi? Menurut jam Naruto sih. Sekarang ini sudah hampir jam setengah delapan.

"Kaa_-san_?" sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran, Naruto mengucek-ucek matanya. Tumben banget nih Kaa_-san_ ada di rumah. Batin Naruto. Gimana enggak? Dah hampir 5 bulan Kaa_-san_ tercintanya itu gak pulang.

"Cepet bangun. Hari ini, hari pertama Naru_-chan_ ikut MOS 'kan?" kata+Tanya Kushina _to the point_ pada anak tercintanya.

"UAAPAA?" bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, Naruto ngibrit ke kamar mandi. Kushina yang liat adegan itu cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Ada raut khawatir.

* * *

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi 3 menit kemudian. Kaa_-san_ dah keluar lagi rupanya, mungkin. Batin Naruto kecewa. Dengan segera dia make' seragam plus properti-properti yang diwajibkan oleh para seniornya.. gila. Emank. Naruto mesti bawa tas plastik osengan(?), cicak mati 3 biji(?), baju sekolah yang robek-robek, sandal jepit, dll.

DAK.. DAK.. DAK..

Naruto cepet-cepet turun tangga. Maklumlah kamarnya kan ada di lantai dua.

DEG..

Aneh. Ya, itulah yang ada di benak Naruto. Saat ini Tou_-san_ sama Kaa-_san_ nya duduk di meja makan. Biasanya mereka kan gak pernah nongkring di meja makan.

"Tou_-san_? Kaa-_san_? Tumben ada di rumah. Firasat buruk.

"Ah, berangkat," pamit Naruto.

. . . .

"Kyuu, lo tau gak napa Tou_-san_ sama Kaa-_san_ ada di rumah?" Tanya Naruto setibanya di dalam mobil Kyuubi. Ya, hari ini Kyuubi bakal nganter Naruto ke sekolah barunya. Kyuubi cengar-cengir dalem hati, nginget penampilan Naruto hari ini. Persis keq gembel.

"Gak tau. N _I dunt wanna b care_. Mungkin aja mereka mo cerai," jawab Kyuubi enteng gak meduliin ekspresi Naruto yang pengen nangis.

"Ce-cerai?" Naruto mulai mewek.

"Hey! Cowok tu gak boleh nangis. Gue kan cuma bercanda." Ringan banget nih Kyuubi ngomongnya.

"Ooh..," ekspresi Naruto berubah 360 derajat (perasaan sama aja), maksud gue 180 derajat, hehehehe.

Kyuubi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat adiknya itu. Cepet banget berubah _mood_nya.

"Lagian, dua orang goblok itu pantesnya cerei aja. Lagian ketemu aja jarang. Bikin muak aja,"

Dan blab la bla…

"Turun lo, da nyampe nih," usir Kyuubi ke Naruto.

"Ok, ok.." Naruto keluar dari mobil disertai dengan suara mobil yang menjauh. Sebut saja mobil Kyuubi yang udah cabut dari situ.

7.57 am.

Mati gue!

Beruntung buat naruto karena pintu pagar masih dibuka.

Naruto segera lari menuju ke area lapangan tempat berlangsungnya 'penyiksaan' para murid baru.

. . .

Pemandangan yang mengerikan. Teriakan dan makian dari para senior menggema di sepanjang lapangan. Gak capek apa.

Menurut mereka sih, hari pembalasan.

"Eh, elo cowok cantik sini buruan!" teriak seorang cewek bermata violet. Sebut aja namanya Shion.

"G-gue?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya sambil nunjuk telunjuknya ke idungnya. Siapa juga yang mau dibilang cantik. Yang bener aja.

Karena agak takut liat muka sangar seniornya itu Naruto langsung ndeketi Shion. Pas 2 meter jarak mereka, Shion maju selangkah trus ngangkat dagu Naruto n natap muka Naruto lekat-lekat.

'Manis juga nih cowok,' pikir cewek blonde itu a.k.a Shion.

DEG. .

Muka naruto mendadak merah. Apa sih, gak-gak gue gak boleh deg-deg-an sama nih cewek. Batin Naruto.

"Shion, cepet suruh tu bocah jabrik ke barisan!" teriak teman Shion yang bernama Tayuya. Cewek berambut merah itu selalu bawa' suling. Mungkin mau ngamen di tempat pembuangan sampah, pikir Naruto.

"Iya!" balas Shion gak kalah kenceng yang bikin Naruto harus nahan diri gak nutup telinga. Bisa rusak gendang telinganya kalo begini terus.

"Eh, elo! Pergi ke barisan yang itu, barisan kodok!" titah Shion.

Memang, di lapangan ini para murid baru disuruh berbaris. Ada 3 barisan. Masing-masing baris dikasih nama binatang or hewan. Ada kodok, siput, ular. Bagian kodok diisi sama cowok semua. Kalo ular ada cewek ada cowok. Kalo yang siput, cewek semua.

Tak ada satu pun yang luput dari cacingan (ralat!), mksd gue cacian (hehehe), makian, teriakan. Salah dikit dimarahin. Disuruh _push-up_ lah, _sit-up_, dll. Beruntung bagi Naruto karena barisan kodok sekarang hanya disuruh jongkok, tangan disilangi di belakang kepala, sambil jalan keliling lapangan, yang…. Hmm,, cukup bikin suster ngesot tepar (?). Ada 10 senior yang ngawasin barisan kodok. Mukanya sangar-sangar. "Cepet dikitlah! Cara jalan lo itu lebih lambat dari siput!" maki seorang senior bernama Suigetsu ke salah satu murid baru di barisan kodok. Sebut saja Chouji yang kena marah itu. Bisa dibayanginkan?

Andai aja gue ngikutin Shika yang mau bolos MOS ini, pasti gue gak akan menderita kayak gini. Mana gue laper lagi, uhh. Batin Chouji berkumandang(?).

Shikamaru sih gak apa-apa gak ikut MOS, toh, biarpun masuk hanya bakal para senior naik pitam. Tak usah dipertanyakan lagi kejeniusan Shikamaru yang bisa dengan mudah lolos dari masa hukuman MOS. Otaknya itu loh, yang bisa nyelametin dia dari siksaan para senior. Bahkan Author pun gak tau mesti nulis apa kalo Shikamaru ikut MOS. . . ?

Padahal kehadiran Shikamaru sangat diharapkan oleh temen-temen seperjuangannya yang melanjutkan sekolah di SMA KonohaGakuen ini. Gak bisa disebut perjuangan Shikamaru sama teman-temannya sih. Cocoknya disebut perjuangan temen-temen, _**minus**_ Shikamaru.

_Back to the story_. . .

Karin langsung mendelik ke arah Suigetsu. Secara Karin 'kan salah satu senior dari barisan Siput.

"Apa maksud Lo?" Tanyanya pake' teriakan yang menggelegar di seluruh penjuru lapangan.

Halilintar dan ombak disertai angin topan seolah menjadi _background_ mereka berdua saat ini. Lebay.

"Gak ada maksud apa-apa koq," balas Suigetsu enteng. Suigetsu sih agak tereak dikit. Secara jarak mereka lumayan jauh. Suigetsu ada di pinggir lapangan lagi ngawasin junior-juniornya sama temen-temennya.

"O-oh," singkat, gak padat. Karin betulin letak kacamatanya dan nerusin aksinya 'nyiksa' para juniornya.

Dasar orang-orang aneh.

Lanjut . . . "I-iya," takut-takut Chouji merangkak sambil jongkok ngikutin temen-temennya yang udah jauh di depan. Dengan susah payah, pengorbanan keringat dan air mata, harta/benda N nyawa, akhirnya Chouji dapat menyusul temen-temennya. Hebat.

. . . . .

Naruto berjalan (dalam posisi jongkok) paling depan di barisan kodok. Keringet ngucur dari keningnya. Gimana enggak? Udah 2x keliling lapangan. Cape' deh.

Tapi, , ,. . "Ah,, lepasin gue!" gak terima. Itulah yang Naruto rasain.

Coba bayangin, tiba-tiba ada cowok yang narik rambutnya n nyeret dia ke tengah lapangan. Tengah lapangan juga enggak sih, karena cuma sampai 3/8 lapangan (bingung? Sama). Mungkin seniornya kali.

"Ah, lepas, sakit!" bentak Naruto, gak peduli lagi kalo emang bener yang jambak rambutnya itu seniornya.

"Teme?" terkejut? Nggak deh, soalnya Naruto udah tau kalo Sasuke emang sekolah disini. Dan kayaknya Sasuke jadi senior dalam MOS tahun ini.

"Eh, _Dobe_! Cepet _push-up_ 25 kali! Ini hukuman bagi yang terlambat. Cepet! Atau, gue lipat gandakan lagi!" bentak Sasuke yang sukses bikin jalanin perintah itu. Meskipun dia gak rela disuruh-suruh sama pantat ayam itu.

1,…, 13,. . ., "Berhenti, Naru." Suara itu ngebuat Naruto tenang (bukan yang berhubungan dengan alam lain).

"Eh? Ga-gaara?" meski Naruto tau Gaara juga sekolah disitu, tapi tetep aja ekspresi keterkejutan tak pudar dari wajah Naruto.

Gaara, nunduk, terus ngajak Naruto berdiri N ngelap dahi Naruto pake' sapu tangan yang dipegangnya.

"Sasuke, ngapain lo disini? Elo kan yang ngurus barisan ular, bukan kodok. Lo gak punya hak ngatur Naruto N anggota barisan kodok yang lain. Ayo, Naru balik lagi ke barisan lo."

Malu banget. Sasuke pasti malu. Dipermalukan di depan semua temen-temen N junior-juniornya.

Awas lo, anak panda! Tunggu pembalasan gue, liat aja lo. GLEEGARR…. Background petir menyambar dari awan.

Udah ah, gak tega nulis Sasuke lebih malu. SKIP aja ya…

Sedangkan barisan siput disuruh nanem pohon beringin di belakang sekolah yang katanya angker sangat(?). dari mulai gali tanah sampai nanem pohon dilakuin sama cewek-cewek. Kalo salah dikit aja, siap-siap aja make' alat bantu pendengaran.

Kalo barisan ular, disuruh minta' tandatangan dari para senior yang lain. Justru inilah yang berat. Bagaimana pun caranya harus dapat tandatangan. Terpaksa deh, anggota dari barisan ular rela disuruh-suruh sama senior-senior yg lain. Dari mulai _push-up_ 100x, _sit-up_, nari-nari GaJe, dll.

. . . .

Akhirnya, istirahat makan siang. Tapi, jangan harap penderitaan mereka berakhir.

Bahkan, mereka hanya diperbolehkan makan di lapangan itu, gak boleh keluar ke tempat lain.

Setengah jam jatah istirahat mereka berakhir. Penyiksaan pun kembali dimulai.

. . . . .

"Akhirnya selesai. Capek juga Gaara ya?" basa-basi. Saat ini mereka ada di depan pagar sekolah, mo pulang. Udah sore sih.

Hp Naruto geter, _My big Bro calling_. 'Kyuu?'

"Halo?" (Naruto)

"Elo dimana?" (Kyuubi)

"Masih di depan pagar, nungguin elo." (Naruto)

"Oh, iya, bentar lagi gue sampai." (Kyuubi)

TUUTTT….

"Gaara itu Kyuu. Gue duluan ya, dah" lambaian Naruto yang sedang berlari ke mobil membuat Gaara tersenyum (dikit).

"Dah," balas Gaara, dalam hati.

"Kyuu, ada apa? Kenapa ada koper di sini?" Tanya Naruto begitu liat ada banyak koper di jok belakang mobil Kyuubi.

"Dugaan gue bener. Dua orang geblek itu cerei. Kita pindah. Untuk sementara kita tinggal di apartemen. Jangan mau kalo disuruh milih tinggal sama siapa. Elo nurut aja apa yang gue bilang, _-key_?"

Naruto ngangguk lemah, nggak nyangka firsat buruknya itu adalah perceraian kedua orangtuanya.

* * *

**~~TBC~~**

* * *

Akhirnya bersambung juga. Sebenarnya mau dipanjangin dikit, tapi, apa daya aku lagi pilek n badmood.. ya sudah.

**RnR.**

Tinggalin review ya?

Dalam bentuk apa pun.

Kalo ada pertanyaan, semoga aja bisa ku jawab #JeDuAKK

Setelah kubaca ulang, koq rasanya hambar? EMBER (EMang BEneR)

**REVIEW PLEASE AGAIN….**


	2. Chapter 2: OSPEK

**INCEST **© **Naruto Uzuso**

The Real Story by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated**: T (maybe semi-M). Rate bisa berubah sesuai alur cerita maupun _mood _Author.

Pairs: KyuuNaru, slight GaaNaru, HidanKyuu.

**Genre**: Silahkan readers-san pilih sendiri menurut jalan cerita.

**Warnings**: _Incest, lime_, OOC, maybe Typo(s) & misstypo(s), yaoi, shonen-ai, GeJe or GaJe, facebook in (Author gak tau istilahnya & gak bermaksud promosi), bukan gaya penulisan hiperbola (yang tergantung _mood_ Author), gak sesuai EYD, etc.

Jika _Readers_ gak suka sama _Warns_ di atas silahkan tekan "_Back_" pada _browser readers_.

Masih nekat? Gak nanggung bila nanti Readers jadi Fujoshi maupun Fudanshi. . .

Aku tekankan sekali lagi gak sesuai EYD (Ejaan Yang Disempurnakan) Bahasa Indonesia._ So_, jangan nyuruh or minta aku buat ngebuat fict yang make' bahasa baku or "Saya" "Anda", kecuali pada adegan-adegan yang memang diperlukan (kayak ada yang mau aja). ^^ .

**FLAME**? _Up to you, Readers-san_.

* * *

**Chapter 2: OSPEK**

"Ah, capeknya…" keluh pemuda blonde a.k.a Naruto yang merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur terdekat(?).

"Alah! Cemen lo! Baru ngeberesin kamar kecil ini aja udah keq gitu. Lo itu cowok bukan sih?" celetuk Kyuubi, sang kakak. Yang lagi asyik sendiri dengan HP-nya.

**TWITCH~~**

Urat kekesalan muncul tanpa diundang dari kening Naruto.

"Apa lo bilang, Kyuu? Lo itu gak ada konstribusi sama sekali! Gue ini ngeberesin barang-barang kita N bersihin nih kamar SENDIRIAN. Sendirian. Gak ada bantuan dari lo sama sekali." Nada bicara Naruto naik satu oktaf dengan penekanan pada kata 'sendirian'.

Memang, dari pas nyampe di apartemen baru mereka Naruto semua yang berjasa besar. Dari mulai bawa' koper-koper nan berat itu ke lantai tiga, masukin baju-baju N perlengkapan lainnya ke lemari _or_ tempat yang mempunyai fungsi sama maupun enggak. Nyapu.

Sedangkan Kyuubi? Jangan tanya lagi, semenjak awal dia memang gak niat buat ngelakuin apa pun selain jemput N bawa' Naruto ke tempat tinggal baru mereka.

Kerjaannya dari tadi cumin mencetin _keypad_ HP-nya.

"Kyuu, gue mandi aja dulu. Daripada berdebat gak jelas sama orang gak jelas, bikin naik darah aja."

Dan setelah pesan terakhir(?) dari Naruto tersebut, pergilah Naruto ke kamar mandi terdekat (yang memang cuma satu-satunya di situ) dengan menenteng handuk di lehernya.

Daripada kita berpikiran yang enggak-enggak apa yang dilakuin Naruto di kamar mandi *reders: Kita? Kita? Cuma elo aja kale!*, mending kita saksikan apa yang dilakuin Kyuubi dengan HP-nya.

Anggap aja Kyuubi sedang buka situ jejaring sosial yaitu Facebook.

_Let see…_

**KyuubiUzumaki Pyscho**

Siap-siap buat OSPEK besok. Ada yang berani macam-macam, siap2 aja. Hahaha *ketawapsycho*

1jam yang lalu

25 orang menyukai ini

13 komentar

**ItachiUchiha Paling Gantengsejagat**

Emangnya kenapa?

58menit yang lalu

**KyuubiUzumaki Pyscho**

Senior-senior yang berani macam-macam sama gue, siap-siap aja dapat 'hadiah' dari gue #devilsmile

57 menit yang lalu

**ItachiUchiha Paling Gantengsejagat**

Kebetulan banget, aku ketua ospeknya besok. Hmm, kalo aq macem2-in kmu bsk, berarti aku bakalan dpt 'hadiah' dari My Pyscho…. Hahahhaa :D

56 menit yang lalu

**KyuubiUzumaki Pyscho**

Arrgghh, Uchiha brengsek, awas aja Lo!

55 menit yang lalu

**ItachiUchiha Paling Gantengsejagat**

Xixixixiixi

50 menit yang lalu

**NarutoUzumaki Pyscho (dipaksa)**

Kyuubi, kakakku tersayang… Bantuin gue beres-beres donk…. #memelas dengan mata berbinar-binar

45 menit yang lalu

**Deidara Teroris Cinta**

Iya, Kyuu. Bantuin adek Lo buat beres-beres donk.. Kasian kn?

18 menit yang lalu

**Sasori Bukan Barbie**

Ih? Beres-beres buat apa? Emang kalian pindahan ya? #penasaran

15 menit yang lalu

**AsumaSarutobi Love Smoke**

Wah, bakalan seru nih. Kyuu, kerjain habis-habisan aja semua senior yang ngerjain elo.. Bakalan gue bantu dah …

9 menit yang lalu

**KurenaiYuhi Bohai Banget**

IYA KYUU. GUE SAMA ASUMA-KUN PASTI BAKALAN BANTU KOQ…

5 menit yang lalu

**AsumaSarutobi Love Smoke**

EHEM, Kurenai-chan caps locknya lupa dimatiin…

3 menit yang lalu

**KurenaiYuhi Bohai Banget**

Oppzzss, sowry…

2 menit yang lalu

**KyuubiUzumaki Pyscho**

ItachiUchiha Paling Gantengsejagat , care me!

Adek gue tercinta , sorry gue lagi males. . . . Lagian, beres-beresnya udah completed koq N elo lagi ada di kamar mandi. Satu lagi buat my littbrother, jangan oNaNi di kamar mandi dulu ya? Kamu masih kecil gak boleh begituan… Hehehehe

Deidara Teroris Cinta , Teroris Cinta? Hoeekkk… Bikin mual aja… Wkwkkwkwkk, bercanda… Adek gue udah selese beres-beres..

Sasori Bukan Barbie , iya kami baru pindahan. . . Rada gatel baca username elo Saso . . .

AsumaKurenai , kalian adalah my best friend. . Ehem, gimana hubungan kalian? Hehehe :D

1 menit yang lalu

. . .

Kesimpulannya Naruto sempet fb-an pas lagi beres-beres.

Gak nyampe 20 menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka merah. Apalagi penyebabnya selain_ coment_ Kyuubi tadi.

Sudah kita lewatkan adegan ini. Jika tidak, Author gak tau lagi gimana cara supaya gak ada LIME or LEMON. Maka dari itulah kita **SKIP**, supaya adegan itu tidak terjadi (untuk saat ini).

. . .

"Naruu,, gue laper. Cepet pergi ke supermarket terdekat N beliin bahan-bahan buat masak. N jangan lupa, beli juga apel kesukaan gue sekilo," perintah Kyuubi yang nyerahin uang 150rb ke Naruto _or_ lebih tepatnya dibilang ngelempar uang 150rb ke Naruto.

Naruto yang lagi asyik main game PSP-nya ngerasa teganggu N nyuekin Kyuubi.

"Pergi sekarang or gue bakalan nyekap lo di apartemen ini," ancam Kyuubi tegas degan nada ngancam.

Naruto akhirnya berdiri N ngambil uang di tangan Kyuubi. Trus nyelonong pergi keluar. Bukannya takut disekap Kyuubi sih, tapi dari tadi perutnya bunyi terus. Terus dia gak tega ngebiarin kayaknya kelaparan (contoh adik yang baik).

. . .

"Supermarket. . . Supermarket. . . Minimarket.. minimarket.." kata-kata itu diucapkan Naruto pelan layaknya mantra. Dia nyari-nyari tempat orang jualan (ya iyalah). Dianya lagi keliling-keliling area itu gara-gara dapat petunjuk dari salah satu penghuni apartemen. Katanya sih, pas keluar dari area apartemen, Naruto tinggal lurus, pas ada perempatan, belok kiri. Kalo ketemu parkiran ojek belok kanan. Ketemu pengamen jalanan, belok kiri. Kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan,…

Bingung. Tak hanya Naruto yang bingung tapi Authornya juga.

AhA! Sebuah ide yang kurang brilian (?), numpang lewat di otaknya.

Dirogohnya Hpnya di saku celana. Phonebook Gaara"Ai" call..

TUT. . TUT. .

"Halo?" (Gaara)

"Gaar, elo dimana? Lagi sibuk gak?" (Naruto)

"Gue lagi di rumah, n gak sibuk koq. Emangnya ada apa?" (Gaara)

"Tolongin gue ya? Gue tersesat, kayaknya. Gue lagi ada di . . . di. . di hmm, di Perempatan Jl. Ular, deket taman." (Naruto)

"Gue kesitu." (Gaara)

TUUTT. . .

5 menit kemudian. . .

"Naruto," panggil Gaara yang berada 6 meter di belakang Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, dan, Gaara!

"Gaara. . ." panggilnya lebay ditambah aksi berlarinya yang memeluk Gaara langsung. Gaara nepuk bahu cowok blonde itu buat nenangin. (A/N: Kalo dipikir-pikir, adegan ini lebay banget yak?)

Cukup pelukannya. Pelukan 10 detik yang sempat membuat pejalan kaki lainnya salah paham itu akhirnya selesai.

"Elo ngapain disini?" tanya Gaara to the point.

"Gue lagi nyari minimarket or supermarket n ngebeli bahan-bahan untuk dimasak," jawab Naruto.

* * *

Asat usut, akhirnya Naruto ceritain semuanya ke Gaara. N Gaara ngebantu Naruto buat masak.

N ternyata rumah Gaara sama apartemen Naruto jaraknya gak terlalu jauh.

"Kyuu, buruan gue telat lagi nih," seru Naruto yang lagi lari-lari nyari sandal jepitnya.

"Dari tadi gue udah siap, elo aja yang lelet," balas Kyuubi cuek sambil makanin apelnya yang kesepuluh (gak sakit perut apa?)

"O iya, sandal gue tinggal di mobil lo Kyuu," ucap naruto stelah mengumpulkan berbagai ingatan kejadian masa lalu yang dialaminya.

"Buruan!" perintah Naruto ke Kyuubi yang baru mau nge-gas mobilnya. Bisa disebut permohonan karena Kyuubi gak nerima perintah.

Hari kedua MOS Naruto akan lebih menyiksa kayaknya karena Sasuke dengan semua taktiknya telah berpindah jabatan menjadi senior barisan kodok. Berjuang Naruto!

. . .

Hari yang merepotkan. Tak terkecuali bagi Kyuubi, hari ini hari pertama OSPEK. Dan aturannya, setiap maba harus datang jam 5 pagi, N harus udah ngumpul di aula kampus make' properti-properti yang disuruh.

Tapi, hal itu gak berlaku bagi Kyuubi karena dianya terlalu gengsi untuk itu. Dia malah datang pas jam 8 pagi n make' baju biasa layaknya udah mahasiswa tetap.

Dengan jalan santai, Kyuubi masuk ke aula tempat penyiksaan mahasiswa baru.

Semua teman seangkatan Kyuubi terperangah. Gak percaya. Gimana enggak? Kyuubi baru datang jam 8 pagi, telat 3 jam. Ketenangan pun berlanjut selama puluhan detik. Aksi teriakan, makian para senior bungkam selama itu juga.

"Lanjutin semuanya, biar gue yang tanganin dia." Kata seorang mahasiswa senior yang bernama Hidan.

Setelah itu. Hidan jalan di depan Kyuubi N Kyuubi ngikutin aja tuh pengikut aliran sesat(?).

* * *

Sekarang, mereka ada di area belakang kampus. Sepi, cuma ada mereka berdua (yang manusia).

"Heh? Elo berani telat 3 jam rupanya. Cepet _push-up_ 100x!" perintah Hidan ke Kyuubi.

Kyuubi? Gak gerak sedikit pun. Males.

"Kalo gue _push-up_, elo bakal ngelakuin apa buat gue?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada main-main.

"Gak ada. Gue senior, elo junior. Dimana-dimana junior mesti ngelakuin apa pun buat senior. Ngerti?"

"Dalam hidup gue semuanya terbalik. Bonyok harus nurut sama anaknya. Sama halnya senior yang harus nurut sama junior," ucap Kyuubi santai.

Sabar Hidan, sabar. Elo bisa nanganin cowok sialan ini.. aha. Gue punya ide. Batin Hidan.

"Daripada ribet. Gue kasih lo satu perintah N gue gak bakal ganggu lo lagi. Setuju?" tanya Hidan dengan nada meremehkan. Dia yakin banget kalo Kyuubi gak bakalan bisa ngelakuin apa yang dia suruh barusan.

"_Fine_." Jawab Kyuubi yakin.

"Buat gue syok."

Gak tau apa Hidan kalo Kyuubi paling bisa buat orang-orang syok. Tinggal pilih aja cara lakuinnya.

**KISS. . .**

Syok. Ya, sesuai perintahnya. Hidan sedang shok. Gimana nggak? Dia dicium Kyuubi. Di bibir lagi. Ya, meski agak njinjit dikit karena postur tubuh Hidan lebih tinggi dari postur tubuhnya.

Sebelum berlalu, Kyuubi melempar senyum.

Dan setelah itu, Kyuubi pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Hidan diam terpaku.

Detik selanjutnya, Hidan ngelus bibir bawahnya pake' jari tengah N telunjuknya. "Bocah unik. Heh," gumam Hidan.

* * *

Dua kali penghuni lapangan itu tercengang.

Kyuubi balik lagi ke aula penyiksaan itu dengan tak ada kurang satu apa pun(?).

"Hmm, yang bernama Asuma Sarutobi dan Kurenai Yuhi harap segera kesini." Panggil Kyuubi. Mumpung lagi sepi. Gak ada teriakan dari para senior.

Asuma yang lagi _sit-up_, langsung lari deketin Kyuubi. Kurenai yang lagi gali tanah buat nanem pohon beringin(?), juga lari ke Kyuubi. Mereka bertiga pergi dari tempat itu. Gak perlu ditanya lagi deh. . .

. . . .

BREMM..BREMM..

Suara mobil meninggalkan area parkir kampus. Tak lain dan tak bukan, suara mobil itu berasal dari mobil Kyuubi.

"Asuma-_kun_, Kurenai-_chan_, ada baju cadangan buat kalian di bagasi mobil. Pas gue berenti di _caffee_, kalian langsung pergi aja ke toilet, ganti pakaian," ucap Kyuubi yang lagi fokus menyetir.

"Oke," sahut Asuma & Kurenai kompak.

. . .

Mobil Kyuubi berenti di Cafee langganan mereka. Begitu sampai, Kyuubi nyari meja kosong n langsung ketemu. Sedangkan Asuma sama Kurenai pergi ke toilet buat ngeganti pakaian mereka.

Begitu selese mereka berdua balik ke meja yang ditempati Kyuubi.

Singkat aja, di meja yang mereka tempati udah tersuguh cemilan-cemilan pengganjal di perut.

. . .

"Kyuu, elo apain tuh Hidan_-senpai_ tadi, sampai-sampai lo bisa lolos?" tanya Kurenai sambil menyeruput es _coffe_nya. .

"Iya Kyuu, lo apain?" tanya Asuma provokasi.

"Kalian gak perlu tau, nanti kalian bakalan syok," jawab Kyuubi gak ngalihin pandangannya dari netbooknya.

"Gak apa-pa.. Kasih tau aja," kata Kurenai santai.

"Kalo gitu, coba kalian liat ini," kata Kyuubi sambil nunjuk layar netbooknya.

Otomatis Asuma dan Kurenai liat di kiri n kanan Kyuubi buat ngeliat apa yang dikasih tau Kyuubi.

"HAH? Elo nyium dia?" tanya Asuma gak percaya.

"Wah, bagusnya. Boleh minta donk fotonya. Ya Kyuubi ya? Kirimin ke hp gue ya?" bujuk Kurenai ke Kyuubi.

"Hmm, aktifin _bluetooth_ lo karena foto N video ini udah ada di hp gue," kata Kyuubi singkat.

"Oke," balas Kurenai.

Asuma hanya menatap tak percaya pada kedua sobatnya itu. _Fujoshi_ dan _Fudanshi_. Pikir Asuma.

Toh, gak ada salahnya juga.

Setelah acara pengiriman file foto dan video itu, akhirnya Kurenai N Asuma balik lagi ke tempat duduk mereka.

* * *

**T**

**B**

**C**

* * *

**Omake:**

"Hidan? Elo tadi diapain sama _My Pyscho_?" tanya Itachi ke Hidan _to the point_ saat mereka ketemu.

"Lupa," jawab Hidan gak peduli.

Oohh, teman-temannya menyeringai. Udah tau apa yang dilakuin Kyuubi sama temen mereka. Karena suatu 'sebab'. . .

"Hidan… Hidan. . "

* * *

**A/N**: Akhirnya bersambung juga. Aku sengaja gak bikin chapter ini panjang supaya _readers_ and _reviewers_ gak bosen bacanya *alasan*.

Penjelasan lebih lanjut aka nada di chap-chap selanjutnya. Pasti akan ada penyebab dari setiap tindakan yang dilakukan oleh setiap chara di fanfict ini. Author pusing.

O iya, fanfict ini akan lebih cepat di UPDATE jika readers mau meninggalkan review.

Apa susahnya meninggalkan sebuah review buatku. Supaya aku bisa tahu apa aja kekuranganku…

Balesan REVIEW~~

Makasih karena udah di fave. Tanpa reviewers kayak kamu pasti aku bakal lama nge-update nih fict. Arigatou

MinaKushi emang cerai. Nasib Naru? Tenang ada Kyuubi. Kan judul fanfict ini INCEST *smirk*.

Iya, beneran koq, ini KyuuNaru. Tapi, kayaknya belum muncul sepenuhnya karena masih banyak _slight_nya. Ini udah di update.

Emang belum keliatan karena aku masih nulis tentang slight-slightnya demi kesinambungan antara setiap chaptersnya. MinaKushi cerai. Penyebabnya ada di chap kapan-kapan(?)

Aku juga udah lama pengen daki gunung (gak nyambung). Hehehe.. Kamu selalu ganti nama sesuai _pair_? Bagusan kamu bikin account aja, supaya ada jejaknya.. (?)

ARRghh… Telingaku! Jangan keras-keras teriaknya.. hehehe, bercanda. IYA,, KyuuNaru #ikutlompatGaJe . . Aku juga senang.. Sama, aku juga gak terlalu ngerti tentang segitiga yang berbelit-belit(gk nyambung!)

. . .

Arrghh,, sorry ficnya makin gak nyambung. Aku usahain deh supaya nyambung entar..

Aku lagi pusing ini, beberapa hari lagi udah ujian praktek.. 2 minggu lagi, ujian sekolah… bulan depan ujian Nasional…

Masih sempet-sempetnya aku nulis fanfict.. ckckkckckk…

Kalo ada yang kelas 3 SMP,, bisa PM aku.. Kita saling tukar informasi…

REVIEW PLEASE..!

Tekan link review kuning di bawah untuk itu… #jleb

.


	3. Chapter 3: Komik, oh Komik

**INCEST **By ** Naruto Uzuso**

The Real Story by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated**: T (semi-M) dan akan berubah sesuai jalan cerita

**Pairs**: KyuuNaru, slight SasuNaru, GaaNaru.

**Warnings**: AU, OOC, GaJe, selalu mungkin typo(s) & misstypo(s) karena tanpa memperhatikan aturan EYD & grammar.

Gak bermaksud mem-_bashing _Sasuke.

**Keterangan**: (bLa. . .bLa…), biasanya sebuah penjelasan lebih lanjut dari beberapa kata yang ditulis Author. Dan jika dalam tanda kurung disertai dengan tanda minus (-), itu tandanya hmm, apa ya? Misalnya, (-dirajam). Ya gitu deh.

So, kalo gak suka dengan peringatan di atas mending tekan ''_back_'' pada _web browser Readers_ or _Reviewers_ deh.

Nekat? Gak nanggung kalo Readers or Reviewers jadi Fujoshi atau pun Fudanshi.

Mau nge-FLAME? Silahkan. Mau ngasih saran, kritik, or_ request_? Boleh. Ngasih pulsa (digampar)? Boleh. Ehehehe

* * *

**Chapter 3: Komik, oh Komik**

* * *

"Kyuu, elo mau kemana sih?" tanya cowok _blonde_ a.k.a Naruto ke Kyuubi, kakaknya. Kyuubi sudah bawa tas, kayak orang mau 'ndaki gunung aja.

"Gue ada urusan selama seminggu ke depan. N selama itu juga gue gak pulang. Elo kan dah besar, bukan anak kecil lagi yang takut tinggal sendirian. O iya, kalo ada orang mencurigakan masuk nih apartemen, buruan hajar aja. Elo kan bisa _Tae Kwon Dou_ (bener gak sih tulisannya?)," kata Kyuubi yang lagi benerin tali sepatunya.

"Iya sih, tapi… Masa' elo pergi lama banget." Naruto cemberut, terbukti dari pipinya yang ngembung kayak ikan buntel. Ehehehe.

"O iya, gue inget. Suruh tuh babu kesini buat ngerawat elo selama seminggu." Kyuubi ngerogoh HP dalam saku celananya.

"Eit Kyuu. Gak usah," interupsi Naruto cepat yang langsung megang tangan Kyuubi yang mau mencet tombol HP-nya.

**DEG. . .**

_Blush_. _Inner_ Kyuubi _blushing_. Untung aja Kyuubi punya tingkat gengsi stadium akhir yang hanya bisa sembuh apabila ada mukjizat.

"Apa'an sih lo. Lebay banget deh. Lagian tuh babu gak sibuk-sibuk amat. Itung-itung ada yang ngejaga elo selama di sekolah. Kalo aja tuh 'buntut ayam' gak sekolah disitu, gue sih enjoy enjoy aja," ucap Kyuubi nepis tangan Naruto dari tangannya.

'Perasaan elo yang lebay deh Kyuu. Biasa aja kale,' _inner_ Naruto.

TUT. . .TUT. .TUT. .

"_Moshi-moshi_, Gaara disini. Ini siapa ya?" kata seorang berambut merah bata diseberang sambungan telepon.

Ini orang lupa ya sama majikannya. Batin Kyuubi kesel.

"Gue majikan elo," jawab Kyuubi enteng.

"Kyuubi? Kyuubi, ada apa?" tanya Gaara innocent. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, "Hey! Gue bukan babu elo!" Gaara kesel N marah.

"_Whatever_! Naruto kecelakaan."

TUTTT. . .

Kurang ajar banget tuh cowok. Gak tau adab perteleponan (?). Pikir Gaara.

"Eh? Kyuu? Elo ngomong apa'an sama Gaara barusan?" tanya Naruto gak percaya sama Kyuubi. Emang sih, sikap kakaknya keq gitu. Tapi. . .

DUAKKK. . .

"Naruto! Elo dimana?" tanya Gaara panik. Dicarinya Naruto di bawah karpet lantai, di bawah sofa, di bawah tempat tidur, ada-ada aja deh.

Kyuubi cuma bisa cengo'.

ASTAJIMM! Gaara pake' kekuatan apaan sih lo sampe bisa nyampe ke apartemen gue gak nyampe semenit. Mungkin cuma mimpi. Batin Naruto.

"Gaar~ Gaara?" panggil Naruto ke Gaara sambil ngelambain tangan pelan.

"Naruto!" Gaara lari ke Naruto N meriksa dada Naruto pake' stetoskop yang entah didapat darimana. Kadang Kyuubi mikir koq Gaara bisa se-lebay itu kalo nyangkut Naruto. (ciee.. ciee, cemburu nih ye *disekap*)

"Ini stetoskop gue!" bentak Kyuubi. Dia langsung ngambil stetoskop itu dari tangan Gaara N nyimpan ke tas super besarnya.

Eh? Gimana bisa babu itu ngambil stetoskop gue yang seinget gue udah masukinnya ke dalam tas? Dasar babu aneh.

"HATCHIMM!" Gaara bersin sambil nutupin mulutnya pake' saputangan.

"Elo kenapa Gaara?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Gak apa-apa koq." Gaara senyum buat nenangin Naruto (emang arwah apa, mau ditenangin?). Naruto sempet _blushing_.

"Ah, udah! Gue pergi dulu. N satu lagi, jaga adek gue dari 'buntut ayam' itu atau gue mutilasi lo, N jangan sampe 'dua orang goblok' itu tau posisi kita," titah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi pun langsung pergi sambil nenteng tasnya.

Mobil Kyuubi melesat pergi.

Sejam kemudian mobil itu sampe di sebuah rumah besar. (o iya, sekarang ini sekitar jam 9 malam).

Rumah itu punya 3 lantai. Pagarnya, wow, tinggi banget. Terus di atas pagar dipasangi kawat duri bertegangan listrik tinggi.

Gak lama kemudian, pagar otomatis itu terbuka sendiri (namanya juga otomatis).

Setelah mobil Kyuubi melesat masuk, pagar itu tertutup kembali.

. . . .

"Bagaimana?" Tanya seseorang yang belum diketahui identitasnya.

"Dia sudah datang."

"Suruh dia masuk."

GLEKK. . .

"Lama tak jumpa. Tak kusangka kau mau memenuhi undanganku."

"Kau terlalu pintar sampai-sampai bisa membuatku datang kesini."

"UHAHAHHA."

"Ahh, gue males bangun. Nghh."

Naruto menggeliat kayak cacing kedinginan di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Naru, ini kan hari terakhir MOS. Jadi kalo Naru gak datang, pasti hukumannya berat banget. Naru sudah tau kan kalo Sasuke ketua panitia MOS tahun ini. Mana dia juga jadi senior untuk barisan kodok."

"O iya, ya. Sampe lupa aku kalo Teme itu bakalan nyiksa gue habis-habisan hari ini. Gaara, bantuin gue ya?" _Puppy eyes no jutsu_.

"I, iya deh. Tapi cepetan mandi dulu," kata Gaara.

"Yes, _sir_!"

Naruto sama Gaara pergi ke sekolah pake' motor Gaara. Berhubung ini hari terakhir, Naruto harus extra-sangat-amat-ulltra-harus hati-hati. Sampe-sampe Naruto gak berani liat ayam dan sejenisnya pagi itu karena lagi trauma. Biasalah, langsung inget sama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Gaara, gue duluan." Naruto pun pamit di tempat parkiran sekolah.

Naruto lari-lari, takut terlambat. Dan benar saja, 'penyiksaan'nya udah dimulai.

"Cowok manis. Sini lo!" tereak cewek bernama Shion (ciri-ciri fisik Shion silahkan nonton Naruto Movie 4, dll).

Terpaksa Naruto ngedeketin Shion, takut-takut. Meskipun Shion rada baik. Gak kayak seniornya yang lain.

"I-iya, Kak?" tanya Naruto sambil nundukin kepalanya.

"Elo dipanggil sama Sasuke-kun. Dia ada di atap sekolah." Terang Shion.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto pun setengah berlari menuju lantai teratas sekolah tersebut. tapi, sebelum benar-benar pergi, Naruto dicegat sama Suigetsu.

"Mau kemana lo?" tanya Juugo kasar.

"Dipanggil Teme, eh, maksud gue dipanggil Sasuke-san," jawab Naruto yang tenang-tenang aja.

Semua teman-teman Sasuke berkoor, OOhh… Seringai muncul dari masing-masing raut ekspresi teman-teman Sasuke (Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, dll).

Di Atap Sekolah. . .

"Lama banget sih lo, Dobe!" celetuk Sasuke yang udah ada di atas atap (bukan loteng sekolah lho). Sasuke lagi baca buku komik.

"Apaan sih Teme?" tanya Naruto kesel. Gimana gak kesel. Udah cukup Naruto ngehindar dari ayam-ayam di jalanan, eh sekarang, malah ketemu sama 'ayam jejadian'. Gimana gak kesel? Author pun kelaparan #digampar.

"Mana, barang-barang yang gue suruh elo bawa'?" tanya Sasuke dingin sedingin Kutub Selatan. O iya, Sasuke lagi nyandar di tembok, duduk di kursi disitu, N lagi make' kacamata.

"Nih," Naruto nyodorin kantong plastic besar yang isinya buku komik semua.

"Uang gantinya udah gue transfer ke nomor rekening lo," kata Sasuke santai.

Eh? Mata Naruto membulat hampir copot. Gak nyangka banget deh, kayak mimpi di sundel bolong, eh. mimpi di siang bolong.

"Woy! Jangan bengong! Apa? Lo kaget? Gini-gini, gue bukan orang miskin. Elo pikir gue sebegitu miskinnya apa sampe-sampe gak bisa beli buku komik sendiri? Gue cuma males aja."

"O iya, ya, pantes pas ngeliat ayam gue rada-rada trauma. Pantes juga, hari ini pakaiannya yang dipake' gak aneh-aneh lagi. Cuma disuruh pake' baju seragam SMP aja," Naruto bicara sendiri. Sasuke yang sempet denger Naruto bilang ayam langsung tersinggung. Tapi, dia gak ambil pusing.

"O iya, seharian ini Lo mesti nemenin gue disini. Sampe pulang. Gue lagi males ikut rapat penutup," kata Sasuke santai. O iya, rapat penutup dalam fanfiksi ini adalah rapat yang dihadiri oleh para senior panitia MOS. Dan biasanya saat rapat, para guru masuk ke kelas masing-masing yang akan dibimbingnya. Untuk perkenalan.

"Gue kan harus masuk ke kelas buat perkenalan," kata Naruto.

"Gue senior disini."

Terpaksa deh Naruto mesti nemenin buntut ayam (-dichidori) itu. Tentu aja kalo Naruto bisa nebak kalo Sasuke itu hobinya baca komik.

Sekarang ini Sasuke lagi baca komik Bleach. O iya, Sasuke itu suka komik yang bergenre petualangan. Baginya, komik yang cuma ngejual kisah romantika itu gak mutu. Apalagi komik berbau hentai, or sejenisnya. Gak banget deh.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong banyak banget komik yang Naruto beliin buat Sasuke. Apa aja ya isinya? Sasuke sih mesennya komik-komik yang berbau petualangan. Apa aja, yang penting kalo dibaca seru. Gak tau deh selera Naruto keq gimana.

Mungkin aja selain Sasuke males beli, dianya juga pengen ngetes selera Naruto tentang komik.

.

.

"NARUTO!"

Gaara datang ke lantai teratas, tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Didobraknya pintu menuju atap sekolah.

Wajahnya ngos-ngosan(-pastinya) N terlihat khawatir. Liat aja beberapa tetes keringat ngucur dari keningnya.

Gaara langsung lari ke depan Naruto, menghadap Sasuke.

"Elo, apain Naruto, 'buntut ayam'?" Geram Gaara (bukan garam ya). Ketauan banget kalo emosi Gaara udah hampir 'membeleduk'. Secara, dia kan nganggep Naruto sebagai adek. Brother complex nie yee..

TWITCH. . . Persimpangan perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke (persimpangan perempatan yang kumaksud disini adalah urat yang biasa keliatan di pelipis orang yang lagi emosi gara-gara tersinggung).

Sabar, sabar Sasuke. Orang sabar, jidatnya gak akan lebar. Batin Sasuke. (JeduaKK).

"Udah, Gaara. Teme gak ngapa-ngapain gue koq. Elo bisa balik lagi ke lapangan."

Untung aja Naruto bicara duluan sebelum ada 'perang panas' (kan ada perang dingin, ini perang panas. Ehehehe).

"Eh, emang Naru gak diapa-apain sama 'buntut ayam' itu?" tanya Gaara kalem. Ekspresinya itu lho berubah 180 derajat. Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Iya, gak apa-apa koq. N Gaara, jangan panggil gue dengan embel-embel –chan kalo lagu di sekolah." Jawab Naruto ragu-ragu takut kalo Gaara tersinggung.

"O,oh, gitu ya? Kalo gitu gue balik dulu. Dah Naru."

Lambaian Gaara seakan menjadi tanda perpisahan mereka untuk waktu yang lama (lebay).

.

.

Sepeninggal Gaara, Naruto ngambil HP-nya. Dipencetnya beberapa nomor.

"Haloo, Kyuu? Elo dimana?" tanya Naruto sama cowok di seberang telepon.

"Ehm, haloo? Ini siapa ya?"

Ih? Perasaan ini bukan suara Kyuubi deh.

"Um, gue Naruto, adik Kyuubi. Ini siapa ya?" tanya Naruto sopan. Padahal kata 'gue' itu kurang sopan ya kalo bicara sama orang gak dikenal. Entahlah.

"Oh, ini adiknya Kyuubi toh. O iya, katanya Kyuubi gak bakalan pulang ke rumah selama seminggu," kata orang di seberang telepon, yang lagi bagi informasi basi. Udah tau kaleee. N gue gak nanya yang berita lama, gue nanya elo. Batin Naruto kesel.

"Ehem, ini siapa ya?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Adik budeg ya? Perasaan udah dikasih tau deh kalo nama aku Konan. Gak nyangka yah Kyuubi punya adek TelMi(Telat Mikir), kekekekehh."

TWITCH. .

Persimpangan perempatan muncul di pelipis Naruto. Nih orang kapan-kapan dia ngenalin nama. Perasaan gak pernah deh. Dasar orang sinting! Batin Naruto tambah kesel. Pengen rasanya dia nyekek ayam sekitar.

"Ehem, maaf ya. Perasaan gak pernah deh aku denger kamu ngenalin nama," ucap Naruto yang berusaha nahan emosinya supaya gak meledak. Naruto koq plin-palan, tadi make' gue' sekarang 'aku kamu'. Bingung deh (-dirasengan)

"Masa'? berarti, aku ngenalinnya tadi cuma dalam hati donk! Hehehe."

GEDUBRAK..

Ampir aja Naruto jatuh ke lantai gara-gara ucapan orang di seberang telepon ini. Untung aja ada Sasuke yang nahanin dia dari belakang. Suit, suit… Ehem, ehem.

Sasuke yang kaget langsung dorong Naruto ke depan, jadinya posisi Naruto sama kayak tadi.

"Ehem, ehem, kamu saya panggil 'mas' atau 'mbak' ya? Soalnya suara kamu 'kayak' cewek, tapi nama kamu, nama cowok." Kata Naruto yang berusaha se-innocent mungkin. Pembalasan. Hahaha. Naruto ketawa dalam hati (emang bisa?).

"GUEE INI CEWEEEKK! N Konan itu bisa juga dipake' sama cewek!" bentak Konan. Naruto sampe-sampe ngajauhin HP dari telinganya. Bisa budeg gue kalo ngedenger jeritan berfrekuensi berlipat-lipat ganda dari 20000Hz (Hz= Hertz). Batin Naruto bersyukur.

"O,oh. Cewek. Hmm, mbak Konan siapanya Kyuubi ya?" tanya Naruto kalem.

"Hmm, jangan panggil aku 'mbak'. Panggil aja Konan_-san_," kata Konan yang udah kembali ke 'wujud'nya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Di tempat Konan berada. . .

"Siapa Konan?" tanya Kyuubi yang baru muncul dari kamarnya (Konan lagi ada di hmm, hmm, apa ya? Author lupa. O iya, sebut aja ruang tamu).

"Naruto."

"Sini'in HP gue."

Kembali ke sambungan telepon. . .

"Halo, Naru. Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi yang udah berhasil ngambil secara paksa HPnya dari tangan Konan.

"I-itu tadi siapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Gak tau, gue lupa, oh iya, gue ada di rumah temen. N jangan ngasih nomor baru gue ini ke siapa pun ya. Eh, maksud gue, jangan ngasih tau nomor baru gue ke 'dua orang goblok' itu. Dah. Gue tutup."

_TTUUUTT_

Kyuubi sempet mikir koq Naruto nelpon dia pagi-pagi. Perasaan dia lagi ikut MOS deh. _Don't care!_

.

.

"Heboh amat sih lo. Kayak orang gak ada kerjaan aja," celetuk Sasuke yang masih baca komik.

"Gak ah. Gak penting. O iya Teme, emangnya elo sebegitu sukanya ya sama komik?" Naruto lagi pengen basa-basi. O iya, Naruto lagi duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke duduk paling ujung kiri, Naruto duduk paling ujung kanan. Gak sampe mo jatuh sih.

"_Komik is my life_," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan lumayan jelas.

Ce ilah,, sok Inggris lo Teme. Batin Naruto jengkel.

"Gak begitu maniak sih. Tapi, lumayan sih sebagai pembuang jenuh. Agak bosen juga main game _console._ Tapi, gue juga sering juga main PS3, XBOX 360, emulator game console di laptop. Ya gitu deh," kata Sasuke. Naruto nganggepnya, pamer amat sih nih anak. BT gue.

"Bonyok gue pada sibuk. Pagi pergi, pulang malem, kadang gak pulang sama sekali." Sasuke curhat. (ya ampun, Author paling gak bisa bikin adegan yang beginian).

Nanya? Batin Naruto kesel. Tapi, dia ngerasa senasib keq Sasuke. Tapi, masih mending Sasuke. Ortunya sering balik ke rumah. Lha? Sedang ortunya? Berbulan-bualn baru balik. Pas balik udah cerai.

Udah ah, koq jadi dramatis keq gini sih.

Seringaian licik mengembang di paras Naruto. Apa gerangan terjadi?

* * *

**~~~TBC~~~**

* * *

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

**Omake. . .**

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Sasuke balik ke rumahnya pake' mobil Ferrari yang dia kendarai.

Anggap aja Sasuke udah ada di dalam kamarnya. . .

Dia pengen buru-buru baca komik yang di beliin Naruto.

Komik yang pertama kali dibukanya adalah komik ''Ghost''

"Ghost?" Sasuke menautkan alis. Tapi, dia mikir mungkin kisah petualangan pembasmi hantu.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, N hampir ngebuat matanya copot. Gimana nggak? Rupanya komik Ghost itu, isinya tentang yaoi. Bahkan ada 4 vol.

Terus dibukanya lagi komik berjudul lain, banyak banget komik yaoi. Bahkan ada yang eksplisit banget. Pastinya Sasuke kaget, hampir aja dia 'membeleduk' sebelum liat supucuk surat di dalam kantong plastic itu.

**From Naruto**,

Hai Teme. Komik-komiknya pasti bagus kan? Elo pasti ketagihan. HAHAHAHA. Kayaknya mirip dengan kepribadian elo deh.

Gue mau liat ekspresi elo kalo baca nih komik. Pasti seru deh. HAHAHAHAHA. . .

Ada juga tuh yang 'terang-terangan', tinggal kamu baca N pelajari aja. KEKEKEKE. .

Dah. . .

"DOBEE!" Akhirnya Sasuke tereak sekeras-kerasnya. Saking kerasnya, pohon sakura yang ada di belakang rumah yang kayak istana itu gugur sampai mati, burung-burung yang lagi berterbangan di halaman langsung mati tepar di tanah, langit menjadi mendung.

Maid yang ada berlalu lalang di depan kamar Sasuke langsung pingsan di tempat. Dan mereka dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa terjauh.

Maid-maid yang ada di halaman pada bingung liat burung-burung pada kejang-kejang, ada juga yang udah matek.

"HAHAHAHA," Naruto ketawa sendiri dalam apartemennya ngebayangin ekspresi Sasuke waktu baca komik yang dibelikannya. Naruto sih lagi nunggu Gaara pulang, soalnya mereka gak pulang bareng. Gaara lagi ada urusan di sekolah.

* * *

**A/N**: Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Semept-sempetnya nulis fanfiksi sementara diterjang ujian praktek. Ya ampun.

Agak mendingan sih ujian prakteknya gak ribet-ribet amat. Untung aja dari 4 mapel yang udah di ujian praktekkan, aku gak remidi.

O iya, tentang chapter 2, hehehe, sorry salah ketik. Saking buru-burunya, ehehehe. Tapi, itu tandanya, banyak banget yang menghayati fanfiksi ini (-dilempari gallon).

Iya, iya, maksudku nyari minimarket soalnya mau nyari bahan makanan buat dimasak. Sorry, lupa diedit.

* * *

**Balesan Reviews~~:**

Salam kenal juga. Sasori N Deidara jadi seniornya juga. Seangkatannya juga. Emang ada maksud tersembunyi Kyuubi nge-kiss Hidan. Tunggu aja.

Lagi diusahain dihilangin tanda tanya dalam kurung itu. Tapi, gak bisa 100% sih..

Udah kejawab tuh

#Nutup telinga pake' kapas. Gini, nanti ada keterangannya koq. Ini udah update, N gak bisa update kilat karena lagi dihantam ujian praktek. Bentar lagi ujian Sekolah. Bulan depan Ujian Nasional. Mana tahun ini, ada 5 paket #hampir tepar. Berarti dalam satu ruangan hanya ada 3 or empat orang aja yang sama soal ujiannya. Tapi, bagus juga. Tapi (lagi), kalo gak lulus gak ada ujian susulan, yang ada sekolah ngulang. Moga-moga aja lulus, amin.

Ehmm, baca aja deh. . tapi, aku usahain deh.

Udah kejawab tuh. N aku juga suka Sasuke dipermalukan. Tapi, gak bakalan sampe parah koq karena ini bukan Rated M.

Liat aja kelanjutannya.

Silahkan. Hohoho,~`~~. Ini udah update. Silahkan, malah aku bakalan seneng banget kalo fanfiksi ini di fave (-dirajam).

Yo! Budayakan REVIEW! Bakalan cepet ku-update kalo reviewnya bejibun (-dijitak).

Apa susahnya me-REVIEW? (Readers: Trus, kenapa elo jarang banget ngereview fanfict Author laen?).

Ehehehe. Aku bakalan Review kalo cerita yang kusuka lama banget diUPDATE or aku suka banget.

Akhir kata, PLEASE REVIEW!

Klik kata ''Review'' di bawah. _Arigatou Gozaimazou_… #jleb

.


	4. Chapter 4: Akatsuki, action!

**Incest **** Naruto Uzuso**

The Real Story by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:** T(semi-M)

Sebenernya mau dibikin Rated M karena ada adegan pembunuhan. Apa tuh istilahnya? Gak tau juga. Tapi, karena gak nyampe tingkat parah, so tetep make' Rate T.

**Pairs**: KyuuNaru, N no slight for this chapter. Hints yaoinya belum muncul.

**A/N**: Balasan review ada di bawah.

**Warnings**: AU, OOC, GaJe, tidak mengikuti aturan EYD dan _grammar, _etc.

**Chapter 4: Akatsuki, Action!**

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto masih terus ketawa sampe guling-guling di atas sofa. Maklum lah, berita kematian massal burung-burung di kediaman Uchiha. Diberitakan di berbagai siaran televisi.

Gaara yang baru pulang, langsung pergi ke dapur buat ngambil kompres. Untuk Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto sempet kaget karena ngerasa ada sesuatu yang err, putih, terus lembek.

Rupanya itu handuk kecil yang biasanya dipake' buat ngompress.

"Gaara! Gue gak sakit tau'!" bentak Naruto karena gak terima dianggap sakit sama Gaara. Mungkin Gaara nganggap Naruto 'rada-rada menyimpang'.

"Gue ketawa gara-gara liat berita. Burung-burung di rumah Teme banyak yang mati. Gak masuk akal aja," kata Naruto nerusin ucapannya.

"O,oh." Gaara pun berlalu menuju kamarnya di apartemen Naruto. Naruto cuma bisa cengo' ngedengernya.

O iya, Gaara udah tinggal N nginep di apartemen Naruto. Selama Kyuubi belum pulang.

Diinget-ingetnya lagi nomor HP Sasuke yang dia dapat dari Shion. Sebelum pulang tadi, dia nungguin Shion di deket ruangan rapat. Shion keluar sebentar karena alasan kebelet. Trus Naruto ngehadang Shion N nanyain nomor HP Sasuke. Karena begitu kebeletnya Shion akhirnya ngasih juga.

TUT. . TUT. . TUT. .

Diangkat. Batin Naruto seneng. Eits kenapa Naruto seneng? Entahlah.

Hening.

1 detik.

10 detik.

1 menit.

10 menit.

"Halo, ini Teme kan?" Akhirnya Naruto ngeusahain ngomong. Maklumlah, dalam hatinya jengkel abis. Kalo abis pulsa gue, siap-siap aja meregang nyawa Teme. Batin Naruto kesel. Maklumlah pulsanya hampir sekarat.

"Elo, Dobe."

TUTTT. . .

Dimatiin? Arrghh, dasar buntut ayam! Bikin kesel aja!

Ah, gimana nih? Kalo gue telpon pasti gak bakalan diangkat lagi. Aha! Dalem hati Naruto bersorak gembira karena mendapatkan sebuah ide brilian.

To: Teme Buntut-Ayam

Ehem, ehem.. . Siap-siap aja ya, karena besok pasti gossip kalo elo penyuka yaoi akan menyebar. . . Buktinya juga ada.

O,oh, Naruto ngancem Sasuke toh. Tapi, kapan Naruto nyimpen nomor Sasuke? Anggep aja udah kesimpen barusan.

Bukti apaan lagi nih? Sasuke udah was-was. Bisa rusak reputasinya sebagai cowok terpopuler di sekolah. Gaswat nih, ralat, gawat nih. Emangnya bukti apa sih yang bakal Naruto bongkar?

* * *

Udah sepuluh menit SMS Naruto gak dibales. Naruto jadi khawatir. Sasuke kan jenius. Gimana kalo dia malah balik permaluin Naruto.

"Naruto, makan siang."

Gaara udah ada di meja makan. Semua makan siang mereka tertata rapi di meja makan.

Naruto langsung menggilas habis semua makanan itu. Bahasa kasarnya itu.

Tapi, satu hal yang ganjil Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Firasat buruk.

Apa yang terjadi denganmu Kyuubi?

"Uhuk. Uhuk," Kyuubi terbatuk. Mengeluarkan darah segar saat dia batuk.

Saat ini dia sedang berada dalam arena pertempuran.

"Konan, cepat pergi. Bawa data-data itu! Dan panggil Asura kesini. Aku membutuhkannya," Kyuubi berbicara pada Konan. Konan sedang membawa koper berisi berkas-berkas rahasia.

"Baiklah." Konan pun segera berlari ke arah belakang. Tapi, ada 3 orang yang mencegatnya. Mereka berpakaian serba hitam. Salah satu di antara mereka mendekati Konan dengan membawa samurai. Wah. Tajem man.

Konan memundurkan sedikit kaki kirinya. Memasang kuda-kuda bertahan.

Koper tadi dipegangnya dengan tangan kiri, sedang tangan kanan yang bebas digunakannya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah gagang pedang dari dalam jubahnya (Ingat! Cuma gagangnya. Gagang pedang itu berbentuk tabung kecil yang kedua sisi lingkarannya lebih lebar dari tempat memegangnya. O iya, saat ini Kyuubi N Konan lagi make' jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Itu loh, jubah akatsuki). Jarak orang tadi sudah satu meter di depan Konan.

Dengan gerakan cepat Konan membalikkan tubuhnya lebih dari 90 derajat (maju sekitar satu langkah dengan kaki kanan), dan menancapkan ujung sebelah gagang itu (yang bertolak dari arah pegangan Konan) ke dada orang itu. Tepat mengenai jantung orang itu.

Tak sampai disitu karena serangan Konan itu tak menciderai orang tersebut.

Konan menekan sebuah tombol yang terdapat di gagang, dan sebuah tombak bermotif kertas bercahaya biru terang keluar dan CRASHH, menembus tubuh orang itu. Jantungnya pun ikut tertembus. Dengan gerakan cepat, Konan mencabut tombak itu dan mundur lima langkah ke belakang.

Dua orang yang berada di belakangnya lumayan terkejut. Sebut saja mereka itu anggota mafia.

"Gawat," gumam Konan. Diliriknya Kyuubi sedang mati-matian melawan 5 boss mafia dan anggota mafia lainnya (Boss mafia yang dimaksud disini adalah pimpinan salah satu pasukan dari genk mafia. Dan biasanya mempunyai kemampuan bertarung yang hebat). Walaupun bisa dilihat bayak mayat mafia yang tergeletak disitu karena perlawanan Kyuubi dan Konan.

Konan menekan tombol yang ada di gagang itu lagi, dan keluar pedang samurai dari ujung satunya. Terlihat Konan sedang memegang tombak dengan motif kertas bercahaya biru terang dan samurai yang sangat tajam.

Dua mafia di depannya itu memasang ancang-ancang menyerang. Satu orang mengeluarkan dua pistol yang dipegang dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya. Sedang satunya lagi mengeluarkan dua buah samurai.

Konan menghela nafas berat, akan menjadi pertarungan yang sangat berbahaya.

Seorang mafia yang membawa pistol melepaskan tembakan bertubi-tubi ke arah Konan. Konan berusaha mengkisnya dengan tombak dan samurai yang dipegangnya.

TING. . TING. .

Tak satu pun peluru yang mengenai Konan. "He, hah.. Hah, hah." Nafas yang memburu menandakan Konan lumayan kelelahan.

"!" Kyuubi yang mendengar suara tembakan itu kontan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Konan, dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Baru dia ingin membantu Konan, sebuah hantaman keras mengenai pipinya dan membuatnya terhempas tiga meter ke belakang. "HUAKK. ." Kyuubi mengeluarkan darah lagi dari mulutnya.

Memang tak boleh lengah saat berhadapan dengan mafia kelas atas.

. . .

Konan mengambil sesuatu dari kotak senjata di balik jubahnya (di pinggang) dengan tangan kirinya.

"HYAA…" Dilemparkannya sebuah pisau bermata dua. CRASHH.. . Mengenai tepat di ginjal mafia yang memegang samurai. Konan berlari mendekati satu orang mafia sisanya, dengan terus memutarkan senjatanya. Tak satu pun peluru yang mengenainya.

Saat sudah dekat, saat Konan ingin menghunus samurai ke mafia itu, sebuah kabut asap keluar dan menutupi mereka berdua. Gawat!

Sebuah tembakan mengenai kulit betisnya. Lumayan sakit. Ingin membalas, Konan megeluarkan sebuah benang transparan yang di ujungnya ada besi yang berbentuk jangkar kecil. Dilemparkannya ke satu arah dengan keras dan memutarnya 360 derajat.

CRASHH. . .

Setelah kabut asap itu menghilang, terlihatlah tubuh mafia itu terbelah dua. Putus. Karena ketajaman benang Konan. Konan kembali menyimpan senjata benang itu ke kotak senjatanya.

Aku tak bisa pergi dari sini. Sebaiknya aku membantu Kyuubi.

Dengan itu Konan berlari lagi mendekati Kyuubi. Konan melihat seorang boss di belakang Kyuubi yang siap menyerang Kyuubi.

Sambil berlari Konan menyimpan lagi senjatanya (mengembalikan senjata itu ke bentuk gagang) dan memakan sebuah pil berwarna merah.

"HYAA~~" Konan melompat dan mendaratkan tendangannya tepat di leher boss yang ada di belakang Kyuubi itu. Boss itu terpental dua meteran ke samping kiri.

Reflek Kyuubi melihat ke belakangnya.

"Kyuubi, akan sangat sulit menghadapi mereka semua secara bersamaan. Ditambah lagi, anak buah mereka masih banyak," bisik Konan. Saat ini, Konan membelakangi Kyuubi, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Kau sudah bisa menghubungi Asura?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan suara pelan. Mereka dikepung.

"Percuma. Di daerah ini, semua sinyal yang mencurigakan akan diblokir. Terlebih lagi, jika kita menggunakan alat komunikasi atau pemancar, itu akan membahayakan kita."

"Kurasa kita akan sangat kesulitan."

"Maju!"

Kyuubi dan Konan secara bersama-sama melompat ke atas, karena puluhan mafia menyerbu mereka secara bersamaan dari segala penjuru.

Saat gravitasi menarik keduanya, Kyuubi mengeluarkan dua pistol dan menembakkannya ke mafia yang bisa dijangkau. Sedang Konan melemparkan 3 benda kecil seperti bola ke para mafia di bawah. Asap keluar dari benda itu, lebih tepatnya asap beracun.

Tak sampai disitu, Konan kembali mengeluarkan sebuah senjata. Dua sayap bermotif kertas muncul di punggung Konan.

Konan meraih kedua tangan Kyuubi dan terbang menjauh. Pertama-tama, Konan terbang melambung ke atas dan terbang kea rah Selatan.

"Sayap buatan Asura ini memang sangat berguna di saat-saat seperti ini," gumam Konan yang masih memegang kedua tangan Kyuubi supaya tidak jatuh.

"Awas Konan." Kyuubi mengintruksi Konan untuk menghindar dari puluhan peluru yang tertembak ke mereka. Sepertinya asap beracun tadi tak berguna.

Konan mengikuti setiap instruksi Kyuubi, supaya peluru-peluru itu tidak mendarat pada mereka.

Percuma. Salah satu peluru mengenai sayap Konan. Konslet. Mereka akhirnya kalah melawan gaya gravitasi dan terjatuh ke bawah.

Sebelum jatuh Kyuubi melempar sebuah kotak kecil ke tanah. Benda itu berubah menjadi tempat pendaratan yang empuk bagi Kyuubi dan Konan. Cukup memperkecil rasa kecil yang terjadi.

Untung mereka terjatuh bukan di daerah mafia tadi sehingga alat-alat komunikasi bisa digunakan kembali.

Akhirnya Konan berusaha berkomunikasi dengan markas.

"Preta?" Tanya Konan setelah koneksi sinyal radio tersambung.

"Konan? Kalian ada di mana?"

"Kami ada di, ehmm, arah jam 12 markas mafia divisi 4. Sekitar dua ratus meter di Selatan."

"Err, Tunggu! Bukankah kalian ada di hutan terlarang? Cepat segera pergi dari sana, karena banyak hewan buas disana."

"Itu tak penting. Yang penting, kami harus lewat rute mana? Sayap Konan rusak!" Kali ini Kyuubi bicara dengan nada emosi.

"Tunggu. . ."

"Kalian terus saja berjalan ke arah Selatan. Sekitar tiga ratus meter lagi kalian akan sampai di jalan raya. Kami akan jemput kalian disana." Kali ini Naraka yang mengkomando.

"Baiklah."

* * *

WHOAMM. . .

"Awas!" CRASHH. . . Seekor harimau ditebas oleh pedang Konan.

"Konan. Nampaknya kita harus bergegas. O iya, mana koper tadi?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Ada." Jawab Konan.

Mereka pun berlari melewati hutan itu. Suara burung hantu, jangkrik dan serigala mengiringi perjalanan (atau bisa disebut perlarian?) Kyuubi dan Konan.

Sesekali mereka menemui hewan buas, tapi tetap saja hewan itu berakhir dengan kehilangan nyawa. Konan dan Kyuubi merasa sangat lelah walaupun mereka berlari belum ada dua ratus meter. Ini mungkin disebabkan pasokan oksigen sekitar yang terlalu sedikit karena banyak sekali stomata daun di hutan itu yang juga menghirup oksigen.

Mereka harus cepat pergi dari hutan itu jika tak mau kekurangan oksigen.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di jalan raya yang dimaksud oleh Preta dan Naraka.

Mereka mencari tim penjemput.

"Konan. Ada air?" Tanya Kyuubi yang lagi haus banget.

"Oopss. . . Sowry, airnya ku pake' buat ngelempar mafia pas betarung tadi," kata Konan tanpa rasa penyesalan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian. . .

"Kyuubi, Konan. Disini!" Seru seorang pria yang juga mengenakan jubah Akatsuki juga.

Rupanya orang itu Asura. Dia sedang ada di dalam mobil sport hitam.

"Masuk." Serunya (lagi).

* * *

Mobil hitam tadi terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Untungnya jalan yang dilalui mobil itu lumayan lengang, sepi. Maklumlah, di dekat hutan.

Sekitar satu jam setengahan kemudian mobil itu sampai di depan pagar sebuah rumah bertingkat yang besar. Otomatis pagar itu terbuka, mempersilahkan mobil yang ditumpangi Asura, Konan, Kyuubi masuk.

Setelah mobil itu masuk, secara otomatis pagar itu tertutup.

Bangunan itu lumayan sepi. Ya sepi, karena yang tinggal di dalamnya tak sampai dua puluh jiwa.

. . .

"Bagaimana misi kalian?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi (kursinya kayak sofa untuk satu orang, tapi bukan sofa loh).

"Nagato. Elo gila apa? Hampir aja kami berdua terbunuh. Kenapa terjadi kesalahan informasi, HAH?" Kyuubi hampir aja meledak-ledak jika saja tidak ada Konan yang memeganginya.

"Oppss, sorry, kesalahan teknis. Manusia tak ada yang sempurna," kata Nagato tanpa ekspresi bersalah sama sekali.

CUIH. . .

Asura, Kyuubi, N Konan muntah berjamaah ngedenger ceramah Nagato. Tapi, muntah berjamaah mereka harus dihentikan setelah mendapatkan _ date glare_ dari Nagato.

"O iya Nagato. Ini berkas-berkasnya," ucap Konan yang lalu menyodorkan koper tadi ke Nagato.

"Hmm, lo kasih aja langsung ke Yahiko. Gue males ngeceknya." Kata Nagato enteng.

Konan pun langsung ngelempar koper itu ke Asura. "Elo aja yang bawa. Gue mau istarahat dulu. Dah"

Kyuubi juga pergi dari ruangan itu. Kini, ruangan itu hanya meninggalkan Asura dan Nagato.

"Asura, elo gak pergi? Hush. . Hush. . Gue mau istarahat juga," usir Nagato ke Asura.

Seandainya aja elo bukan leader disini, udah gue tembakin basoka ke elo. Batin Asura.

Asura pun melenggang keluar. (11.34 pm).

"Ah, gue gak ngantuk. Gimana caranya buat tidur ya? Ehmm,. . Arrgh, frustasi!" Naruto ngacak-ngacakin rambutnya. Tambah berantakan aja deh tuh rambut.

Naruto lagi duduk di atap apartemen itu. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpanya. Gak tau kenapa malam ini Naruto susah banget mejemin matanya buat tidur. Dia menyelinap untuk pergi ke atap apartemen itu, karena gak mau ketauan Gaara. Naruto jalan mengendap-endap waktu lewat di depan kamarnya Gaara. Bisa matek dia kalo katauan Gaara pergi tengah malam.

Naruto ngerasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi, apa itu? Banyak kejadian aneh. Kedua orangtuanya bercerai. Apa penyebabnya? Mungkinkah mereka tidak tahan karena jarang sekali ketemu. Atau ada penyebab lain? Mengingat pekerjaan tak menjadi penghalang selama belasan tahun.

Arrghh, Naruto bisa gila jika memikirkan itu terus. Yang harus dipikirkannya saat ini adalah kemungkinan reaksi Sasuke saat dia menyebar gossip, yang mengatakan Sasuke penggemar yaoi. Walaupun itu hanya keisengan Naruto semata bukan berarti Sasuke bukan penggemar yaoi bukan? (-dichidori)

Jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan serangan balik buat Naruto. Bisa jadi.

"Apa aku batalkan saja ya?"

Naruto mulai ragu. Tapi, gak mungkin 'kan seorang Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto Namikaze menjilat ludahnya sendiri?

GRRRGRR. . .

Hp Naruto bergetar. Ada SMS masuk (seperti itu aja ya bunyi getar? Author pusing bikin gimana kata-katanya)

Dari Tou-san? Naruto heran. Tumben banget Tou-sannya SMS. Naruto langsung ngebuka SMS itu.

Naru, kau dimana?

Ck, Naruto berdecak kesal. Dimasukkannya lagi HP itu ke dalam sakunya. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk merespond SMS orang tuanya itu. Naruto masih jengkel dengan berita konyol yang didapatnya saat kedua orangtuanya ada di rumah.

Naruto tetap menikmati angin malam. Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak pesan singkat dari ayahnya. "Benar 'kan? Dia terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat satu kali. Tidak menelpon. . ." Naruto sudah kecewa.

Suasana malam ini seperti menggambarkan suasana hatinya. Sepi. Kurang kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Mungkin lebih baik mereka memang berpisah. Walaupun istilahnya tidak pisah ranjang, tapi rasanya sama saja. Mereka sangat-amat jarang di rumah. Stop Naruto. Gak usah dipikirin. Nguras tenaga, waktu, N kesehatan aja.

Naruto ingat dia tak sendiri. Masih ada Kyuubi. Kyuubi, dimana kau sekarang? Naruto sepertinya sangat merindukan Kyuubi. Entahlah, Naruto merasakan perasaan yang aneh (ehem) terhadap Kyuubi, tapi buru-buru ditepisnya. Dan juga ada Gaara.

Ah, Naruto juga masih punya seorang nenek. Nenek yang punyai _body_, wow! Mukanya gak keriput, man. Namanya Tsunade, kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tsunade juga terlalu sibuk.

* * *

Naruto merasa seperti ada yang sedang melihatnya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ih.. Naruto langsung balik lagi ke ruang apartemennya.

Sesudah sampai, Naruto mengunci apartemen itu. Berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya dengan cairan bening bernama air.

Naruto kembali ke kamar, untuk tidur. Sejam kemudian akhirnya Naruto terlelap.

3 am.

TOK. . TOK. .

Kyuubi dengan langkah gontainya menuju pintu kamarnya yang diketok oleh orang antah berantah. Diputarnya kenop pintu itu.

CKLEKK. . .

"Kyuubi, kita disuruh berkumpul di ruangan utama." Kata seseorang yang menggedor pintu tadi.

BLAMM. . .

Kyuubi menutup (dibaca: membanting) pintu tadi dengan keras. Ganggu aja.

Sosok tadi (sebut saja Animal) langsung melenggang pergi.

.

.

Kyuubi menuruni tangga. Tujuannya sih ke ruangan utama seperti yang dikatakan Animal. Duh, cape' banget. Batin Kyuubi.

Gimana enggak tidur gak nyampe 4 jam, mana badan pada pegel semua. Sekarang malah disuruh ngumpul di ruangan utama.

"Awas aja kalo bukan urusan penting. Bakal gue porak-porandakan rumah ini. Ganggu aja.. .. "

Kyuubi 'dah komat-kamit sambil terus nyebut sumpah-serapah saking jengkelnya. Gak tau deh wajahnya udah 'uwet-uwetan'.

Kyuubi dah nyampe ke ruangan utama. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi di samping Konan (tempat berkumpulnya di ehmm, meja besar yang mirip meja mekan. Tapi, bukan meja makan lho!).

. . .

"Ehem. Ehem, sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul. Kita mulai rapatnya," ucap Nagato.

"Sepertinya, berkas-berkas yang kita ambil dari mereka adalah berkas palsu. Deidara sudah menelitinya. Dan lagi, misi Kyuubi dan Konan dinyatakan gagal," sambungnya.

Kyuubi 'dah tambah kesel.

"Salah sendiri. Lagian inikan tugasnya Asura dan Sasori. Dasar Leader stress. N denger ya? Gue aja ogah-ogahan jalanin misi barusan." Celetuk Kyuubi tanpa sopan santun.

"Kyuubi, dalam rapat harus menggunakan bahasa formal," bisik Konan.

"So? If I don't care?" bisik Kyuubi.

"Ya, gak apa-apa juga sih," bisik Konan lagi.

"Ehem! Ehem!" Nagato berdehem keras ngeliat dua anggota Akatsuki sibuk sendiri.

"Ya udah, mending gak usah terlalu formal," bisik Kyuubi ke Konan.

"Iya juga ya," bisik Konan balik.

"Kacang murah. Kacang murah. Yo! Tiga ribu sebungkus," celetuk Deidara yang tau kalo Nagato dikacangin Kyuubi N Konan (3000/bungkus murah? Kemahalan kale). Sebagai reweardsnya Deidara mendapat death glare dari Nagato dan injakan tepat di kakinya oleh Sasori. "Ough. ."

"Nagato. Sepertinya pergerakan musuh semakin cepat. Divisi 5 akan menyerang kemari dalam jangka waktu ehmm, 3 jam," lapor Human yang sedang memantau musuh dengan radar tingkat tingginya. Dia sedang bersandar di salah satu kursi di ruangan utama itu. "Ada gunanya juga alat pemindai ini, heh," gumamnya pelan.

"NANI?" Hampir semua penghuni ruangan itu berseru expect Human N Kyuubi tentunya. Kegengsian Kyuubi sudah sampai batas stadium akhir.

"Sepertinya kali ini mereka melakukan serangan besar-besaran. Divisi 5 adalah salah satu divisi terkuat dengan 10 boss. Kebanyakan mempunyai kemampuan menyerang yang tinggi. Ditambah mafia-mafia yang jumlahnya lebih dari delapan ratus," tambah Animal. Dia sudah hafal betul seluk-beluk mafia itu.

"N-NANI?" kembali mereka berseru.

"Fine, jadi kita harus gimana? Gue masih cape'," celetuk Kyuubi dengan ekspresi malas. Cukup bertempur dengan Divisi 4, di markas mafia itu pula. Hampir aja nyawanya melayang. Sekarang serangan besar-besaran sudah berada di ambang mereka. Bakalan remuk badannya kalo keq gini.

"Oke, kita hanya 11. Dan musuh hampir seribu. Dan lagi harus ada yang menjaga rumah ini dari kemungkinan serangan mendadak." Pernyataan dari Sasori itu memang sulit untuk dimasukkan ke dalam akal. Jadi jika dibawa ke dalam perbandingan 1:xxx, berarti hampir 1:100.

"Kita gunakan taktik serangan habis-habisan. Human, Naraka, dan aku tetap di markas. Sasori, Deidara dan Animal serang para mafia. Asura, Kyuubi, Konan bantu Yahiko melawan para boss. Misi ini harus berhasil. Dan Preta komando mereka, beritahu mereka apa yang harus dilakukan. Ini akan sangat sulit." Seolah menjadi Jendral perang, titah Nagato tak dapat terbantahkan. Ucapannya bertujuan untuk melindungi markas.

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap sekarang," lanjut Nagato.

* * *

Dua setengah jam berlalu. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi pasukan musuh, Divisi 5 mafia akan segera tiba menyerbu mereka. Mereka telah siap apa pun yang terjadi. Persiapan ini bisa dibilang mendadak. Untung mereka tinggal di rumah yang sepi, jauh dari kediaman penduduk.

'Kalian sudah siap?' Sebuah pertanyaan dari Preta yang mengalun di telinga mereka melalui sebuah alat komunikasi kecil yang tertempel di telinga mereka. Supaya Preta bisa memberikan komando dan arahan. Preta tetap berada di markas. Berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat pendeteksi musuh.

Preta N Human sedang berhadapan dengan sebuah layar besar. Bulat, berwarna hijau, dan ratusan titik-titik kecil. Titik-titik kecil itu, hmm, ada yang berwarna kuning kemerahan N merah. Yang merah sih hanya berjumlah Sembilan.

Tunggu! Sembilan? Bukankah seharusnya ada sepuluh? Boss ditandai dengan warna merah dalam radar.

'Kalian, hati-hati. Ada satu boss yang menghilangkan jejaknya dan tidak bisa terdeteksi oleh radar. Kalian harus waspada. Kurasa boss yang bisa menghilangkan jejaknya itu memiliki kemampuan khusus.' Kata Preta melalui gelombang radio yang dipancarkan ke masing-masing alat komunikasi anggota Akatsuki.

Mulai sekarang mereka harus berhati-hati.

'Datang! Sepertinya mereka datang dari arah jam 12. Fokuskan penyerangan pada boss. Serahkan penyerangan pada Sasori, Deidara, dan Animal'

"Itu udah diomongin sama si reot Nagato tadi!" Bentak Kyuubi saking keselnya. Tentu aja, bentakannya itu didengar sama anggota Akatsuki yang lain walaupun jarak mereka gak terlalu dekat.

Tapi mereka cuek bebek aja tuh.

'Oh, gitu ya?' Preta sok gak tau. Dengan tampang se-_innocent_ mungkin. Semua anggota Akatsuki yang ngebayangin tamapng innocent Preta pasti bakalan nahan muntah alias mual.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, mereka sudah ada di depan kita. Seratus meter lagi," intruksi Animal. Nampaknya pertempuran akan segera dimulai (dibaca: pasti).

'Semuanya bersiap-siap. Serang!' perintah Preta.

Segenap seluruhnya menyerang. Mereka semua telah siap dengan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi.

.

.

"Diatas!" Seru salah satu mafia yang melihat Sasori sudah berada di atasnya. BRUKK. . . Mafia tadi langsung kehilangan kesadaran setelah Sasori mendaratkan pukulan telak di kepalanya. Dengan tangan kosong.

"Serbu!" Perintah dari salah satu boss itu nampaknya akan merepotkan Sasori. Meningatkan dirinya sedang berada dalam lingkaran musuh. Dia sendirian pula. Sekitar empat puluh mafia dan satu boss mengitarinya.

"Ck," Sasori berdecak kesal. Sekitar dua puluh mafia maju menyerang Sasori dengan berbagai senjata (kebanyakan pake' katana N cambuk).

TRINGG. . .

Serangan itu ditangkis Sasori dengan pundaknya yang mengeluarkan banyak tombak bercabang. Tombak itu berwarna putih berkilat.

"HAAA. . ."

* * *

**T**

**.**

**B**

**.**

**C**

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya chapter ini selesai gara-gara curi waktu di tengah tugas-tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Wuih, mana Try Out lah, Middle Semester lah, Ulangan Harian pula, ujian praktek lah, di tambah Ujian Sekolah tanggal 21 Maret. Cape' deh. Daripada aku tambah stress, pembalasan review akan aku serahkan sepenuhnya pada Kyuubi dan Konan.

**Balesan Reviews:**

Kyuubi: Kenapa gue? Ogah.

Konan: Udah deh Kyuu, mau aja. Bisa-bisa terus menderita elo di fanfiksi ini.

Kyuubi: Yea, yea, whatever!

Konan: Ehem, elo aja yang bales review pertama Kyuu.

Kyuubi: Review pertama datang dari **Pisang goreng**. . . Ehmm..~~

Konan: Woy! Itu **Pisang poreng. **Dia bilang bagus dari atas sampe bawah.

Kyuubi: Gak ada bagus-bagusnya nih fict. Bikin jengkel aja. ARRGHH,, gue gak mau bales review.

Konan: Dia nanya adegan NaruKyuu? Mungkin maksud kamu KyuuNaru. Hmm, menurut Author sih masih lama karena lagi focus ke slight dan ceritanya. Tenang aja, pasti ada adegannya koq #ngedipinmatakeKyuu

Kyuubi: #blush , udah deh. Lanjut. Review selanjutnya datang dari **shinoryu zuki darkknight**.

Konan: Jangan donk, Ntar Sasu dibunuh sama Kyuubi. Maklumlah Kyuubi 'kan. . . ehem, ehem. . Gityuu deh. .

Kyuubi" ARRGHH #marahbesar , , gue banting juga lo #nonjokinAuthor.

Konan: Bo~~, Kyuubi marah. . . Pindah aja deh ke review selanjutnya. Dari **CCloveRuki,** Authornya udah mulai sering koq nge-review fanfict Author lain (mungkin). Author Note yang biasa muncul di jalan cerita memang diperlukan sebagai penjelas. So, gitu deh.

Kyuubi: Berikutnya **Uzumaki Andin**, APA LO BILANG? GUE LUCU? PAS BLUSHING? #meganggergaji.

Konan: Andin-chan, selamatkan dirimu. Nyawamu sedang berada di ambang kematian (lebay). Siapa tau aja Sasuke jadi suka baca komik yaoi. Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, kecuali Author fanfiksi ini yang bisa terbang (?). O iya, Andin-chan kamu bikin account aja disini supaya ada jejaknya(?).

Kyuubi: APA? LO BILANG JUGA KALO ADEK GUE KEJAAAMM? #. .

Konan: Ini membuktikan ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh di hati Kyuubi selain perasaan sayang terhadapa saudara. Bisa aja kan mau lebih. UUOWWAAA #dikejerKyuubi.

Kyuubi: Ok, nanti gue sampein ke Author yang sedang dlm perjalanan ke RSJ Terjauh..

Author: UWEE~~,, gue babak belur, bukan mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. .

Kyuubi: Hah? Kenapa bisa balik lagi? Pergi lo#nendangAuthor ! Woy! Woy! Keamanan! Bawa ini orang gila ini ke RSJ Terjauh #Authordiseretpergi

Konan: Kita tinggalkan saja kumpulan orang tidak jelas itu. Mari kita ke reviewer selanjutnya. Dari Yaoi Always, emang belum dimunculin sepenuhnya. Eitszz, tenang dulu, karena Author udah nyiapin hints yaoi di chap depan. Tapi, janagn ngira KyuuNaru or GaaNaru. Karena chapter depan bakal fokus ke satu pair tak terduga. HAHAHAHHAHA. . Opps, kelepasan. Ehehehhe.

Kyuubi: Ehem, ehem. Selanjutnya datang dari Luce stellar of Hyuzura, Gaara emang OOC banget. . Gue ngapain gak pulang seminggu? Baca aja sendiri, gue males ngejelasinnya gara-gara inget tampang Author sialan itu. Konan itu orang gak jelas. Penasaran? Semoga elo gak mati penasaran kayak lagunya Rhoma Irama.

Konan: KE-TER-LA-LUAN, masa' gue dibilang gak jelas. Uweee~~~, Kyuu kejam. Amin. Semoga Author bisa dpt nilai bagus N ngelanjutin fict gak jelas ini. .

Kyuubi: Terakhir dari **Muthiamomogi**, kagak ngarti gue. . Komik Ghost emang gak eksplisit amat, cuma kan banyak komik itu, yang semuanya yaoi itu. Maksud Author GaJe itu, salah satunya, N bukan Ghost. Ngerti?

Konan: Kyuubi, jangan kasar-kasar. Bisa kabur semua readersnya nanti.. . N dengan ini dinyatakan **Balasan Review** Ditutup. . .

* * *

**A/N**: Silahkan tinggalkan Review dalam bentuk apa pun. Tahukah kalian review kalian akan membuat saya merasa fanfiksi saya dihargai dan yang pasti bakalan cepat di update kalo reviewnya banyak. . Ehehehe. . .

Minimal harus sepuluh yang review dari orang berbeda. . #dirajam. .

. . .

Ucapan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya saya dedikasikan untuk yang telah memasukkan fanfiksi ini sebagai salah satu Favorite Story-nya.

. . .

Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca fanfiksiku.

Silahkan tekan kotak link review di bawah #jleb

.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**INCEST **by ** Naruto Uzuso**

The Real Story by **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated: T (semi-M)

**Pairs**: KyuuNaru, slight KyuuGaa, SasuNaru, (tapi tidak muncul di chap ini)

**Genre**: Action, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Family, N maybe little Fantasy (maybe?). Dengan balutan INCEST antara KyuuNaru.

**Summary**: Akhirnya kekhawatiran Minato menjadi kenyataan. Dan lagi, Kushina terjebak dalam labirin kesalahpahaman.

**Warnings**: AU, OOC, GaJe or GJ, Typo(s) & misstype(s), etc.

Latar waktu: Malam hari

Latar tempat: Sebuah rumah (tapi tidak bisa disebut rumah juga sih). Tempat tinggal sementara Minato (atau mungkin tetap?)

So, Don't Like? Don't Send me Flame! Tapi, gak apa-apa juga sih *dasar Author stress*

. . .

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

Kepopuleran menjadi seorang _public figure, _membuat privasi terganggu dan seolah publik yang mengatur.

Gaya rambut, cara berpakaian, dan urusan pribadi lainnya selalu menjadi sorotan. Dari gossip yang menyiratkan pemujian sampai gossip yang berisi fitnah.

Semua itu adalah konsekuensi menjadi seorang _public figure,_ kehidupan yang penuh kekangan.

. . .

Minato Namikaze adalah seorang artis internasional yang sangat terkenal. Semua tentangnya selalu menjadi sorotan media.

"Madara-_san_, acara apa saja yang harus kudatangi hari ini?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dari mulut Minato. Kini wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Waktu tidurnya yang tidak sampai 3 jam itu, membuatnya harus ekstra hati-hati dalam menjaga kesehatannya.

Madara sang manager hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tak terlalu penting. Kau bisa istirahat," jawab Madara singkat. Senyum tipis mengembang di parasnya ketika melihat Minato yang terlihat lega.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Minato untuk membaringkan dirinya di sofa yang dia duduki tadi.

Perlahan-lahan dipejamkan matanya. Tidak sampai dua menit, Minato terlelap ke alam mimpi.

. . .

"Halo? Apa kau sudah membereskan Akatsuki?" Tanya seorang pria raven yang usianya sekitar dua puluhan keatas. Ekspresinya kelihatan tegas. Sorotan matanya tajam entah mengarah pada siapa. Hanya sebuah _handphone_ yang ada di dekat telinganya yang menjadi perhatian saat ini.

"Maaf Tuan Muda. Sepertinya kami tidak bisa menghancurkan Akatsuki. Ditambah lagi, nampaknya Akatsuki merekrut satu orang yang punya kemampuan hebat. Dan dari informasi dari sumber terpercaya mengatakan Akatsuki juga sedang berusaha merekrut satu orang lagi sebagai anggota. Dan berita buruknya, Divisi 6 diporak-porandakan dan sedang diperbaiki." Hanya penjelasan panjang yang membuat sang Tuan Muda semakin jengkel.

Amarahnya semakin membuncah.

"Kalian bodoh! Minggu depan aku akan datang ke markas Divisi Utama. Persiapkan semuanya untuk menyambutku. Aku akan melancarkan serangan besar-besaran ke markas Akatsuki."

TUUTTT. . .

Akhirnya sambungan telepon itu diputuskan. Pria yang disebut sebagai 'Tuan Muda' itu hanya menyeringai.

"Heh. Kalian mau menentangku ya? Bersiaplah. Akan ada serangan besar-besaran."

. . .

BRUKK. . .

"Ouch…" Minato hanya dapat memegangi bokongnya yang mendarat terlebih dahulu saat dia terjatuh dari sofa. Tak disangka acara tidurnya akan dirusak oleh sofa sialan ini.

Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan itu.

Tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Huuffhh…" Minato hanya dapat menghela nafas lega.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Sepertinya tulangnya akan patah.

Tenaganya masih sedikit.

Dengan berat hati digerakkannya kakinya menuju dapur.

TAP. . . TAP. . .

Minato memberhentikan langkahnya saat sampai di depan kulkas. Dibukanya kulkas itu dan diambilnya sebotol air mineral.

GLUK. . GLUK. .

"Haahh. . . Leganya."

Minato mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat.

Tapi, baru Minato sadari kalau ada orang lain di ruangan itu. Sikapnya terlihat was-was.

Orang asing itu memakai jubah yang mirip jubah Akatsuki. Hanya saja bukan corak awan merah yang ada, tapi corak petir biru yang senatiasa membalut jubah itu.

"Ma-Madara?" Minato seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Madara, seorang manager-nya, saat ini (yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela) terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

Matanya merah (seperti Mangekyo Sharingan milik Kakashi; anggap saja begitu) darah. Sorotan matanya terlihat tajam. Aura membunuh menyelimutinya.

Andai saja ada tanaman di sekitarnya, pasti tanaman itu sudah layu (lupakan bagian yang ini).

"Madara? Bukan. Aku bukan Madara, tapi aku adalah… Tobirama Senju."

Terkejut.

Minato seakan tak percaya dengan pengakuan pria di depannya itu. Tobirama Senju katanya? Bukankah Tobirama Senju adalah seorang legenda yang menyatuka kota Jepang. Itu pun legendanya sudah lama sekali. Dan hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya.

"Ternyata isu-isu yang beredar itu benar adanya? Tak kusangka Tobirama Senju memang memiliki jurus _Edo-tensei_ (*_Edo-tensei_: Jurus yang biasa dipakai untuk menghidupkan orang mati dengan resiko nyawa sendiri. Tapi, juga bisa dipakai untuk memperpanjang umur. Dengan konsekuensi mendapat suplai darah dari manusia tentunya*). Tapi, kenapa bisa kau mempunyai mata itu. _Mangekyo Sharingan_?"

"Hah. tak kusangka kau tahu lumayan banyak. Tapi, yang perlu kau ingat. Ini adalah… mata ini memang kepunyaan klan _Senju_."

Terkejut. Minato sungguh tak menyangka jika pemilik mata _Mangekyo Sharingan_ yang asli adalah klan Senju?

Tak bisa dipercaya.

Jadi, kenapa sejarah mengatakan Sharingan dan _Mangekyo Sharingan_ adalah jurus terlarang milik klan Uchiha.

Ada apa ini?

Semua terasa begitu janggal.

Kenapa Tobirama Senju masih hidup? Kenapa dia mengatakan jika Mangekyo Sharingan adalah milik klan _Senju_?

Dan pertanyaan yang paling penting adalah… kenapa dia menyamar menjadi Madara selama ini?

Tentu, pasti ada motif di belakangnya.

"Kau pasti sedang bertanya-tanya, mengapa selama ini aku menyamar sebagai Madara, bukan?"

Pernyataan yang menyiratkan pertanyaan permintaan kepastian itu cukup membuat Minato membatu sesaat.

Bagaimana bisa Tobirama membaca pikirannya?

. . .

Iya! Mangekyo Sharingan adalah peningkatan kekuatan dari Sharingan. Mangekyo Sharingan hanya dimiliki oleh seorang manusia (atau disebut Dewa? Karena info-nya sangat amat sedikit mengenai hal tersebut), yang dikenal sebagai Rikudo Sennin.

Tapi, isu tersebut tak dapat dipertanggung-jawabkan keakuratannya.

Mangekyo Sharingan memiliki beberapa kemampuan khusus yang sangat membantu penggunanya. Dan lagi, belum diketahui pasti apa kemampuan yang dimiliki Mangekyo Sharingan.

Semua terasa begitu membingungkan. Semua terasa aneh.

Minato teringat sesuatu. Tentang organisasi mafia terbesar di dunia.

Organisasi itu bernama '_Sabaku No Kyuubi'_. Mencurigakan.

"Kau pasti ada hubungannya dengan kegagalan misi yang dialami oleh istriku dan menyebabkan dia masuk Rumah Sakit. Dasar keparat!" Minato begitu termakan oleh emosi yang tak terkendali. Dikepalkan kedua tangannya tanda gusar.

Entah mengapa, Minato begitu yakin jika orang –atau musuh- di depannya ini adalah dalang dari musibah yang dialami oleh Kushina.

Setelah menjalankan sebuah misi, Kushina kembali ke markas dengan tubuh penuh luka. Semua nampak terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Kushina bisa seperti itu? Bahkan mafia _provisional_ pun, akan sangat sulit membuat Kushina terluka parah.

Rekan-rekan Kushina pun tak ada yang selamat.

Seminggu setelahnya, Minato baru mengetahui kabar buruk tersebut dari rekan kerja Kushina yang lain. Dan Kushina dinyatakan koma. Sungguh menyakitkan.

Minato tak dapat membiarkan ini semua terjadi.

Minato sangat yakin.

Pemilik mata Mangekyo Sharingan ini adalah orang yang menyebabkan istrinya mendekam di RS.

Minato harus menghentikan Tobirama secepatnya.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ya, itulah permasalahan utamanya. Walaupun Minato mempunyai kemampuan berlari yang sangat cepat dan kemampuan bertarung yang lumayan, tapi, kali ini lawannya adalah pemilik Mangekyo Sharingan.

Mata yang sangat misterius.

Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan musuh –karena dianggap berbahaya- di depannya ini adalah dengan menusukkan kunai khusus ke Mangekyo Sharingan –mata-.

Tunggu.

Ya, cara satu-satunya adalah dengan itu.

Untunglah Minato memiliki kunai khusus itu (kunai khusus yang dimaksud disini bisa dilihat di komik Naruto chapter sekitar 500-an. Saat Minato vs Tobi –yang mengaku sebagai Madara Uchiha-).

Minato membuka kancing baju yang dipakainya, dan merogoh kunai itu dari sana.

Dalam sepersekian detik Minato sudah berada di depan Tobirama dan siap menghunuskan kunai khusus ke Mangekyo.

Minato dibuat terkejut lagi saat hunusan kunai itu tak mengenai sasaran.

Tobirama sudah berada di sampingnya.

Gerakannya sangat cepat.

Tobirama agak menunduk sedikit dan menendang pinggang Minato. Untungnya, dengan cepatnya menggunakan tangannya sebagai tameng.

Dan… WUSH. . . BRUKK.. .

Tak sampai 2 detik, Minato sudah berada di lantai –beberapa meter dari posisinya semula- dengan posisi berbaring miring.

Lagi, Minato dengan cepatnya bangkit dan menyerang kembali. Begitu terus.

Tobirama tak mau terus diserang terus. Diserangnya balik Minato dengan menendang perut Minato, keras.

Karena pertarungan mereka begitu cepat, jadi tak terlalu terlihat kasat mata.

"Uhuk…" Minato memuntahkan darah. Dilihatnya Tobirama, tak ada pergerakan yang berarti sama sekali.

Kuat sekali.

Sebenarnya, apa itu dia?

Kesimpulan awal Minato, Tobirama memiliki teknik kecepatan seperti dirinya.

Tapi, kenapa dia tidak lelah sedikit pun?

Walaupun kecepatan adalah teknik yang hebat, tapi juga memakan tenaga yang cukup besar.

Itu pun batas pemakaiannya adalah 5 menit. Setelah itu, membutuhkan waktu 1 menit untuk bisa digunakan kembali –dalam waktu normal-.

Tapi, Minato merasa amat sangat kelelahan. Apakah Minato menggunakan teknik ini lebih dari 5 menit?

Minato mengeluarkan stopwatch dari dalam bajunya –tempat mengambil kunai khusus tadi-, dan benar saja waktu yang digunakannya lebih dari 25 menit…

HAH? Pantas saja Minato hampir kehabisan tenaga.

Keringat membasuh mukanya.

Tunggu.

. . . .

Minato baru sadar kalau kecepatannya memang bertambah tetapi juga diperlambat. Tapi, perlambatan itu malah mempercepat waktu.

Minato menyadari Mangekyo Sharingan memiliki kemampuan memperlambat waktu tetapi tanpa sadar waktu telah lama berlalu.

Jurus ilusi yang hebat.

"Hah. . . Hah. . Hah. ." Minato masihlah lelah untuk melancarkan serangan lagi.

"Kau lumayan hebat. Pantas saja kau dijuluki "_Yellow Flash_". Tapi, gelar itu tak akan membantumu saat ini. Heh…" ucapan itu membuat Minato kesal.

Tidak sampai satu detik kemudian, Tobirama sudah berada di depan Minato.

Seringaian membunuh sudah bertengger di paras Tobirama. Sebentar lagi dia bisa melenyapkan sang "_Yellow Flash_".

Gelar itu tak mungkin disandang Minato lagi, jika dirinya mati saat ini.

Tobirama mendekatkan matanya dengan mata Minato.

. . .

Minato tahu. Sekarang Minato ingat! Ingatan kehidupannya sebelum ini.

Mangekyo… Mampu memindahkan seseorang atau benda ke dimensi lain. Dimensi itu dikuasai oleh pengguna Mangekyo. Dan kalau itu terjadi…

Tidak!

Detik selanjutnya.

Semua helai rambut Minato berdiri seolah dihembus angin yang kuat. Matanya membiru –tanpa pupil-. Bajunya terobek-robek. Dan… tak ada lagi baju yang bertengger padanya.

Tobirama menyadarinya dan segera mundur. Tapi, belum sempat Tobirama mengambil jarak aman, Minato sudah berada di depannya.

WUSH. . . BRAKK. . BRUKK. . . TRINGG. . .

Ruangan itu sudah kacau balau. Minato dan Tobirama saling menyerang. Nampaknya, Minato bisa sedikit mengimbangi Tobirama.

Sedikit? Ya, sedikit.

Memang Tobirama tidak sampai kewalahan, tapi ekspresinya sudah sampai tahap siaga.

Pertarungan itu cukup seimbang sampai akhirnya Tobirama merenggangkan tangan kirinya. Sepertinya itu adalah beberapa segel.

Keduanya bertarung dalam intensitas tinggi.

Sepertinya segel itu hanya mampu mengehetikan kecepatan Minato saja. Tapi…

BUAK. . .

Efeknya, Minato menubruk Tobirama.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat.

Tobirama merapal segel –yang entah namanya apa-, Minato kehilangan kecepatannya, dan… menghantam.. BRUKK…

Mereka saling bertindihan.

GLEKK. . .

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan ekspresi tercengang seorang wanita berambut merah. Sebut saja Kushina Uzumaki.

"Ku-Kushi… Na!"

BLAMM. . . .

Terlambat. Minato terlambat.

Kushina telah pergi… dengan segudang perasaan marah, kecewa.

Minato hanya dapat menyesalkan ini.

"Ah…" Matahari telah memantulkan cahaya ke ruangan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu."

WUSH…

Dalam sekejap Tobirama menghilang dari pandangan Minato.

* * *

**~~~TBC~~~**

* * *

_Ending_ mengantung. _Chapter_ ini sangat diperlukan. Sorry, lagi-lagi pendek.

O iya, chapter ini, _flashback._

Ehem. Gak punya banyak _coment_. Langsung aja ke **balesan _review_**_…_

Oh ya, balasan _review_ kali ini aku serahkan sepenuhnya kepada Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura.

Sakura: Tak apalah. Walaupun kami belum muncul dalam fic ini.

Ino: Ehem. Yang pertama datang dari **Luce stellare of Hyuzura, **_poor u_ Kyuu_-san_ katanya.

Sakura: Kyuubi itu kerja... Ada deh. Nanti pasti bakalan muncul koq. N dia emang salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

Ino: _Ok. Next!_

Sakura: **shin0ryu zuki daRKKnigHT**, aduh, bikin Author GR aja. Hah?

Ino: No coment -ngelirik Sasuke yang beraura gelap; membunuh-

Sakura: Ok, berikutnya datang dari musuh bebuyutan Kyuubi_-san_, **Uzumaki Andin**. No coment juga -ngelirik Kyuubi-. Update-nya ke depan mungkin lumayan lama karena Author lagi dihantam banyak masalah.

Ino: Lanjut! Terus, dari **viasasunaru**, masa' sih? N adegan KyuuNaru-nya mungkin beberapa chap lagi. Sabar aja ya?

Sakura: **Akai** nagih KyuuNaru nih, Author. _Caps lock_-nya lupa dimatiin tuh.

#Ino&.

**A/N:** TERIMA KASIH ATAS SEMUA REVIEW-NYA. DAN, PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! #jleb

.


End file.
